The Dark Phoenix
by Softballer21
Summary: Ethan was at the brink of death during the Lucifractor. Until he was saved by a mysterious force. Now Ethan is changing from seer to life force, from human being to living matter. No longer is he the seer we all know and loved. What's happening to Ethan?
1. Chapter 1

**Ethan's POV**

As Stern begins to absorb the Lucifractor, everything rumbled like an earthquake.

"We gotta go," I said. I yanked Benny off the ground and followed Sarah and Jesse.

"Jesse, Sarah, you two fly away as far as possible," I commanded. "Go!"

"I'm not leaving without y'all," said Sarah.

"We'll find a way out, alright," said Benny.

"Come on, Sarah," said Jesse as he yanked her arm. Both of them flew up into the air.

"You know where to go?" Benny asked me.

"That way!" I pointed to the left hallway.

The walls were beginning to crumble. A toxic gas in the air was nearly suffocating us both as we coughed in agony.

"It burns so much!" Benny gagged.

Suddenly, my senses were going out of control. Black spots were appearing in my vision and I couldn't hear anything. I kept running but I didn't know where I was going.

Finally, my vision was clearing up. I was still in the building. Wait! Where's Benny?

"Benny!" I choked. "Benny!"

A flash of light blinded me in the moment. The weight of an unbearable force crushed my body against the floor. Moments later, I realized that parts of the burning ceiling had collapsed onto me.

I tried to escape, but it was too heavy for me to lift. This was too much. I was loosing my strength. My body…weakening…weak.

Before anything else could happen, my arm reached up to the sky and I screamed to the top of my lungs, "HELP!"

As my last breath of air left my mouth, my arm dropped to the ground. My shaking body was weakening to a stop.

A lot of memories flashed before my eyes. Where did Benny go? Are all the vampires safe? What about Sarah? Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. I won't live with myself if anything happened to her.

Looks like this is the end for me. At least I achieved some of my goals. I made it to high school; I made new friends; I encountered dangerous creatures; and I finally had a date with Sarah. Nothing made me more happier than to die still being me.

Unexpectedly, something from the sky came down to me. It looked like a bird—a giant bird. This bird was so bright and it looked like it was made…of flames.

_I will protect you, my child,_ said a ghostly voice in my mind.

A big flash came from the building. Its destructive noise sounded like a bomb going off.

* * *

Rory, Erica, and Anastasia emerged from the woods. The three of them gazed at the burning building. From their right side, a dark figure appeared.

"Benny?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, it's me," answered Benny.

"Where's Ethan," asked Erica.

"Guys, my senses were blocked while we were in there," panted Benny. "I lost Ethan."

"What?!" shrieked a voice behind Benny. They turned around to find Sarah and Jesse.

"He's still in there, isn't he," asked Jesse.

"I can't smell him anywhere," said Rory.

After a moment of silence, Sarah cried out, "No! ETHAN!" She dashed towards the burning building.

"Stop her!" commanded Anastasia.

All of them ran towards Sarah. Erica reached out for Sarah until Sarah swung her arm at her best friend. Once Erica fell to her knees, Rory grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Jesse immediately locked his arms around Sarah and lifted her off her feet.

As Sarah struggles to escape, Erica mumbles to Benny, "Benny, blind her."

Sarah abruptly stopped struggling. Her face grew blank and she looks around as if she didn't know where she was.

"Give me my sight back," she hissed. "Give it back!"

Jesse drops Sarah to her knees, but keeps his arms around her. Anastasia leans towards Sarah and murmurs, "He's gone, Sarah. I'm sorry but Ethan's gone. You can't bring him back."

"Ethan!" cried Sarah. She breaks down in tears as Benny gives her her sight back.

Jesse lets her go and Benny walks over to Sarah. Sarah stands up and yanks Benny into an emotional hug.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah," whimpered Benny. "I left him in there. I'm such an idiot!"

"Benny, I heard what you said," sobbed Sarah. "I know you would never leave him."

A figure unexpectedly appeared from the burning building. The mysterious stranger was walking with a limp.

Sarah pulled back from Benny and turned around. Her watery eyes lit up and she smiled victoriously.

"Ethan?" She mumbled.

"Missed me?" He smiled.

"Ethan, you're alive!"

Sarah ran to Ethan and hugged him. "You're alive, Ethan," said Erica. "How?"

"I don't know," answered Ethan.

"Ethan, you couldn't have possibly survive that," said Jesse.

"I guess just a stroke of luck," chuckled Ethan.

"Your leg doesn't look good," said Benny. "Let's get you to the hospital."


	2. Hospital

**Sarah's POV**

We arrived at the hospital. Ethan claimed that his leg was killing him real bad.

"Ethan, you alright, sweetie," I asked.

"Not really," he mumbled.

Suddenly, Ethan stumbled towards the trash can next to the front door of the hospital. He hunched over the trash can and let out a hurl of vomit.

"Aww man," gagged Rory. "That's just disgusting!"

"Almost like that time in that motel we walked in on those old people—" mentioned Erica.

"Oh, dear God!"

Finally, Ethan stopped. He looked at us sickly. His eyes were dead and he looked as pale as a ghost.

"Let's just get you inside, E," said Rory. "Before I start throwing up."

Erica and I sat Ethan in the waiting room after I instructed Rory to get the paperwork.

"How do you feel, E," asked Erica.

"Not the best, but not worst," he answered.

Rory returned yelling at the counter lady, "Alright, alright. Sheesh!"

He sat down next to Ethan with a clipboard in his arms. Rory said, "Okay. I wanna fill out this stuff so…state your name."

"Rory—," said Ethan.

"State your name."

"Ethan Morgan."

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Name of accident?"

"Something's wrong with my leg."

"Cause of accident."

"They can't know what happened about the building. Just put I fell down the stairs."

"And through a window!"

"Rory!"

"Have you had shots for mumps?"

"Yes."

"Rabies?"

"Yes."

"Measles?"

"Yes."

"Do you have diabetes?"

"No."

"Mental illness?"

"No."

"Do you have a migraine?"

"I'm getting one."

"Are you currently pregnant?"

"Rory, no!"

"Are you sure? You've been getting thicker lately."

"Change migraine to yes, Rory."

"Why now?"

"My god, Rory," I snapped. "What does this have to do with his freakin' leg?!"

"How rude!" Rory said like a kid.

Ethan was a bit moody with Rory. Not his fault. Rory told him that he got thicker after asking if he was pregnant.

It took half an hour for them to get Ethan in. It turns out that he twisted his right ankle.

Later on in the hospital, Benny and Jesse returned.

"Anything about Stern?" I asked them outside of Ethan's room.

"No, we couldn't find anything," said Benny.

"Sarah, are you sure it's just his ankle," asked Jesse.

"Yeah, why?"

"He was in there building when it exploded, Sarah. Ethan could not have survived that. It's impossible."

"How impossible is it?"

"Any human next to that building could have dissolved into dust. Sarah…Ethan should've been disintegrated."

"He should've." Benny agrees with Jesse.

I gazed at them surprised. What happened to Ethan? How did he survive that? He came out of the burning building with nothing but a twisted ankle.

After the conversation with Benny and Jesse, I flew Ethan back home. I floated in the air as he opened his window.

"Alright see you," I whispered.

"You're not gonna come in," he whispered.

"Wait, what?"

"Come in…with me."

"You? Invite me in first."

"You can come in, Sarah."

I crawled into Ethan's dark room and shut the window. Ethan turned on and said, "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks. I got nowhere else to go, you know."

"You wanna stay here?"

"Here? Really?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know. Just…you got anything I could throw on?"

Ethan grabbed a black t-shirt and long pants from his drawers and tossed it to me.

"Don't look," I chuckled.

"I'll try not to."

I turned my back to Ethan and quickly it undressed. Ethan's clothes were a bit big on me, but I can deal withit for one night.

When I turned back around, Ethan was already dressed in pajamas and laying on his bed.

"Damn," I said. "You've gotten faster."

I gently laid on the bed curled up next to Ethan. My head rested on his hard yet soft chest.

"How did you survive that, Ethan?" I whispered.

"I have no idea," he whispered back.

"What? Ethan, Jesse explained to me that you couldn't have survive the explosion."

"Sarah, I'll admit that…something saved me."

"Something?"

"I called out for help when the ceiling collapsed on me. This fiery image came down for me."

"What did it look like?"

"A giant bird made out of fire. It was horrifying. That's all I remember."

"A bird made of fire? Ethan, where did it come from?"

"The sky. Whatever it was…i-it saved my life."

"I'm glad it did."

"Good night."

"Sweet dreams, Ethan." I planted a kiss on his forehead.

A bird of fire? I never heard anything like that. It worried me about Ethan. He must've hit his head since he threw up earlier. The bird of fire must have been a hallucination.

Another theory popped into my head. What if that bird of fire had something to do Ethan surviving the explosion?

I am unable to see so I just rested Ethan's head on my lap and watched him sleep. His heartbeat and scent was making my nose twitch a lot. I've never been this close to Ethan before in my leg.

A familiar glimpse caught my eye. From Ethan's wrist, I spotted the bite mark—that Jesse left on him a year ago. That bite made me the creature I am today.

That painful memory of Jesse biting Ethan was unthinkable. I broke down in tears. Seeing Ethan in pain made me in pain. Next thing I knew was biting his bite mark and sucking the venom out. His blood suddenly went into my mouth and my last chance of humanity disappeared.

Everything I gave up for him was difficult. I couldn't think of anybody who would give up anything for someone.

Unexpectedly, Ethan mumbled something in his sleep, "Fire…life incarnate."

Life incarnate? What does that mean?

"I am…child of…light…and…darkness."

Child of light and darkness? Ethan was suddenly scaring me. He never talks in his sleep. Something's happening and it's not good.


	3. New Power

It kept me wondering about a bird made of fire. Ethan talking in his sleep was an even bigger clue to this unexplained mystery. Child of light and darkness were his exact words. I didn't understand it.

Early in the morning, at about five AM, I got up and put my clothes back on. Ethan looked so peaceful when he sleeps. It makes me sad that I haven't slept in awhile. You don't know how long it's been since I last dreamt.

I looked down at him and smiled. Then, I leaned over and gently kissed him on the forehead.

Suddenly, I was blinded by a vision of darkness. Wait. There wasn't just darkness. It looked like…space. The next thing I knew a red glowing light was flying, though it looked more like…a bird…of flames.

I abruptly returned back to reality. Something's terribly wrong with Ethan and I need to find out.

Since it was only Saturday, Erica tagged along with me to go the library. I needed to do some kind of research about this bird of fire.

"Why do we need to go to the library filled with big boring books for nerds?" She whined.

"Because I need to know about this bird of fire," I answered.

"Sarah, you might be overreacting about this."

"I am not! Look, Air. Ethan told me that he saw fire in the form of a bird. I need to know what this bird is doing to my boyfri—Ethan!"

"Calling him your boyfriend now, uh?" She smirked.

"Shut up. Let's go." God, why did I call him my boyfriend? Ethan and I don't know where out relationship is going yet. We are not friends or boyfriend and girlfriend. He and I are barely at that more than friends stage.

She and I walked into the public library. We went to the computer as I began to type in bird of fire on yahoo.

"Erica, I'm scared," I murmured.

"I'm sure it's not bad, Sarah," she tried to convince me.

"Jesse told me that Ethan should've died in the building. There was no way that he could survive that."

"I'll admit that it scared the hell out of me seeing Ethan fully alive after that explosion."

"Exactly. You wanna another thing? Ethan was talking in his sleep."

"What did he say?"

"At first, he didn't even sound like himself. He sounded so creepy and ghostly. He said, 'I am child of light and darkness.' "

"Light and darkness—two complete opposites."

Finally, a few things popped up. I clicked on Wikipedia where it read Phoenix. Once I pressed on it, the screen turned black.

"Sarah, what did you do?" Erica said.

"I just pressed on it," I explained. "I don't know what happened."

"Sarah, what if that bird of flames knows what we're doing and is trying to keep us from finding out what it is?"

"We'll need help from an ancient person. Possibly an earth priestess."

Erica and I headed to Grandma Weir's house. I knocked on the door and she opened it.

"Hello, girls," she smiled.

"Grandma, we need help," I said. "It's very important."

"Come in."

She sat us down in the living room. "What's so important," she asked.

"Grandma, it's scaring me about how Ethan survived that explosion," I explained. "He was saying that a bird of fire saved him."

"Have you heard of something like that," asked Erica.

"I have never heard of something like that." said Grandma.

"Great. Now what?" Erica sighed.

"Don't worry, girls. I'll do some research about this bird of flames. You two go on home."

"Thank you, Grandma."

After that, I went to Ethan's house. I carefully floated into the air as he opened his window and invited me in.

"Hey, Brown Eyes," he said.

"How's the ankle," I asked.

"It's feeling better."

"Good. You know I never want anything to happen to you."

"Sarah, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm getting…stronger everyday. Have you ever…been afraid of what you can do?"

"I'm afraid of my self-control. Like I'm scared that when you hug me, I might bite your neck."

"Just look out the window. I'll show you what I can do now."

I walked over to the window and looked outside. The neighborhood looked fine.

"There's no one out there, right?" Ethan asked.

"No one," I answered.

Out of nowhere, a car began to float up in mid air. What the hell? Another one floated up in the air. Four more cars started floating in the air.

I looked back at Ethan. His entire bedroom scared me to death.

Everything in here was somehow moving or floating in the air. His drawers were opening and closing by themselves, books were revolving around him and his lights were flickering on and off. Even his bed floated up in the air.

"Oh, my God," I gasped.

Everything went back to normal. Ethan stood there smiling at me.

"I never thought that I could do that," he said.

"You're capable of more than you could ever imagine," I said.

"The closest thing I'll ever have to being like you."

"I don't want you to be like me. Do you?"

"No, but you risked everything for me and I don't know how to repay you for it."

"Ethan, you give me everything just by living and breathing."

"Do I?"

"You do. I just want to live a normal life."

"Sarah, I don't wanna be normal. Normal doesn't fit me very well."

"For once I'd like to try it on for size."

All of a sudden, Ethan dropped to his knees. His body just collapsed to the ground.

"Ethan? Ethan?!"

I got up to the floor and looked at his face. He had a blank expression on his face with dead eyes and a sensation of jerking of his body.

"Oh, my god," I gasped. I ran out of the room and yelled, "Ross, Samantha, help!"


	4. Sorceress

Tears were going down my face. I couldn't help but cry. Seeing Ethan drop to the floor as if he just died made my rhythmless heart drop into my stomach.

I was in the waiting room at the hospital. Samantha and Ross were in the emergency room with Ethan.

At last, Rory, Erica, and Benny have arrived. Erica hugged me as I painfully sobbed.

"Sarah, it's gonna be okay," she cooed.

"Why Ethan?" I panted. "Why does it have to him?"

"Grandma is still searching for more information," Benny informed me. "Don't worry. Sarah, we'll find out what the hell this thing is and why it's with Ethan."

"Guys, Ethan has gotten stronger," I said.

"What do you mean," asked Rory.

"Ethan can move objects…with his mind now."

"Are you sure?" asked Benny.

"Benny, he telekinetically lifted up a bunch of cars, made things fly around him, and even lifted up his bed at the same time. He's scaring me."

"He's scaring all of us," said Rory.

"Could you guys find anything about this bird of fire?" asked Benny.

"We looked it up on the computer at the library." said Erica. "It said something about a phoenix and crashed."

"Phoenix!" Rory exclaimed. "That means bird of fire."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Greek mythology. A phoenix is a bird reborn and is associated with the sun. That's all I know."

"We need more information about this Phoenix," I said.

"I know someone who can help," said Benny. "Come with me, guys."

We followed Benny to the other side of town. He led us to some creepy abandoned house.

"Looks like no one had lived here in years," said Erica.

"My friend just hates cleaning up," said Benny.

"Guys, I'm gonna warn you about my friend here. She's extremely old, even older than Grandma."

"Is she like Grandma?" I asked.

"No, she's more of a . . . sorceress. Guys, she doesn't like that much company. Don't touch her stuff and don't stare at her face so much."

"Why would we stare?" I ask.

Benny didn't answer my question. He knocked on the door.

"Go away!" A female voice screamed.

"Fallon, it's me Benny," Benny said aloud. "I need your help."

"Come in."

Benny opened the door and we followed him inside. The place looked creepy and gloomy. I crept up behind Benny as he led up to a room.

A woman was hidden in the shadows of the room. "Who are your friends, Benny?"

"This is Rory, Sarah, and Erica," Benny introduced us. "Guys, this is Fallon."

Fallon emerges from the shadows to reveal herself. She wasn't physically old. Fallon looked like a college student. Her black hair was long and glossy. Her skin was olive and her eyes were black. Her unusual feature of her face was the scars on the right side of her face. Benny told me not to stare.

"Nice to meet you," said Fallon.

"Nice to meet you too, Fallon," I replied.

"Where did you get those scars—" asked Rory.

"Rory!" I said.

"So what's happening, dear Benny," asked Fallon.

"Fallon, there are a few words you told me not to mention in front of you," said Benny.

"Don't you dare bring up Paul Revere! I was the one who warned everybody that the British were coming!" Damn, she's old.

"Not that. It's the . . . Phoenix."

Fallon's eyes widen as the mirror behind her cracked to pieces, which freaked me out. "Benny . . . he's back, isn't he?"

"Yes, he returned to my best friend, Ethan," Benny explained.

"Oh, my god. That damn cosmic entity! I thought I destroyed him!"

"Fallon, we know that his gift is returning from ashes of his hosts' death."

"Please, help us," I interrupted. "This Phoenix is inside of Ethan. He's changing."

"Did he have a seizure today?" asked Fallon.

"How did you know?"

"That's phase one of the Phoenix Force."

"What do you know about the Phoenix?"

"Sit." All of us sat on her couch. She walked up to her dresser and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Glass of wine in the middle of the day?" said Erica.

"I'm in good health, Barbie," said Fallon. "I could drink all I want and I'm still gonna be alive."

"How long have you been alive?"

"Sorceresses were never born. We were just created. I'm so old that I knew Plato personally."

"The Greek philosopher?" I asked.

"You've heard of him, haven't you? Great man. Just very clumsy."

"What do you know about the Phoenix Force?" I asked.

"It's the bird of fire, renewal in general as well as the sun, time, the empire, metempsychosis, consecration, resurrection, life in the heavenly Paradise, Christ, Mary, virginity, the exceptional man, and certain aspects of Christian life."

"How do you know so much about the Phoenix?" asked Erica.

"About thirty years ago, my dearest friend was its host. He became a monster. Evelyn helped me destroy him. You would not believe what the power that the Phoenix possesses. I hope you know that his Phoenix form was my reason for my scars."

"What does it do?" asked Rory.

"Whatever it wants. The Phoenix is a starchild of the universe, controls, creates, and destroys everything and anything. It creates cosmic flames, is able to travel through time and space, absorb and manipulate any kind of energy, and even controls life and death itself."

"It can do that?" I asked.

"Ethan can do that now. He's just human, right? Fully human? Nothing supernatural about him?"

"Ehh…" said Rory. "He's a seer."

Fallon began to choke on her wine, but spat it out on the floor. She coughed, "A seer? He is able to see vision of the past, present, future, potential, etc.? Oh, my god."

"What's wrong?" asked Erica.

"We must get ready for tomorrow. Benny, Rory, and Erica, you three stay here. Sarah, you stay with Ethan. Whatever you do, don't let him out of your sight. Even for a moment!"

"Okay," I said.


	5. Sleep Talking

That Fallon girl seems to know a lot about this Phoenix. It creates and destroys anything, and controls life and death. Ethan would never do anything like that, especially with that kind of power. He would only hurt someone who's hurting someone he loves. Just like he would hurt anyone who would try to hurt me.

I quickly got to the hospital. I got to the front desk.

"May I help you?" asked the nurse.

"I need to see Ethan Morgan," I said.

"Are you a member of the family?"

"Not really. I'm his…girlfriend."

"Well I think a bit romantic, so…his room is B12."

"Thank you."

I walked towards the room and carefully knocked on the door. Instead of waiting, I just opened it up.

Samantha and Ross were sitting in the chairs. On the bed was Ethan. He must've be asleep.

Ross walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Is he alright?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Sar," he said. "He's just resting. He's gonna be fine."

Something I noticed very differently about Ethan. "Where's his cast?"

"They took it off already," answered Ross. "It's so weird because they said it was supposed to heal in two weeks. Now it's healed pretty quick."

The Phoenix's ability to ressurect its host.

"I'm gonna go pick up Jane," said Ross. He then left.

I sat on the couch next Samantha.

"How's he doing?" I asked Samantha.

"He's been so different lately," sighed Samantha. "Ethan hasn't been himself. It's like he's a totally different person."

"I'm noticing that too. It's scaring me."

"Sarah, in the waiting room, I've never seen you cry like that."

"I was just so worried about him. Sometimes I think he and I only live once. Once he's gone…he's gone for good."

"Sarah, I'm glad that Ethan has you. I could never ask for a better person than you to love him as much as I do."

My eyes became watery for the moment and my mouth was trembling. Why the hell do I forget that Ethan's not like me? He's not vampire. I'm not a human. We are from two different worlds. I have lost more than I loved, but I never want to loose Ethan.

As I stayed in the room with Samantha, I decided to try and sleep.

I laid there on the chair and desperately tried to close my eyes. So I heard counting helps too.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…eight…nine, ten…eleven…twelve…

My mind suddenly went off into space. I felt completely weightless. Since the day I became a full-fledged vampire, I've haven't slept or dreamt in a year.

Where was I? I was trapped in a swirling vortex of darkness. It's been so long that I had forgotten what dreaming was like.

My eyes blinked for the moment. I foun myself in a building. This building was so familiar.

Suddenly, I felt the floor under me rumble like an earthquake. This place brought back the memories of the tragedy that struck me: the Lucifractor.

Fire was sparking in the building. Everything was burning and dying. A figure stumbled into the area I was in.

"Ethan?" I gasped. Ethan!

Ethan, Ethan, Ethan!

It looks like he doesn't even know I was there. I must be invisible to him.

The top of ceiling was started break. Ethan stood right under it unable to see it. Crack!

"Look out!" I shrieked.

The next thing I knew I heard a crash. I think I know what happens here.

"HELP!" Ethan screamed.

"Ethan!" I cried out.

All of a sudden, the screech of a bird frightened me. It was there up in the sky: the Phoenix.

"No," I sobbed. "Stay away from him!"

"I heard him scream," said a ghostly voice. "Why did you save him?"

"Phoenix takes the one who is pure of heart and most brave."

"That's why you took him."

My eyes shot opened. I was back in the hospital couch. Ethan was still asleep on the bed and Samantha was nowhere to be found.

Beep! I received a text message from Benny. It read, Sarah, talk to Ethan in his sleep. Phoenix will answer to you. Say these words. Phoenix, child of the light and dark. Come out, come out wherever you are.

Will this work? Ethan looks fully asleep. I carefully walked towards Ethan's bed.

"Phoenix, child of the light and dark," I murmured. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Ethan just laid there asleep. He didn't even twitch.

I took a few steps back. I raised my voice. "I know what you are and I know what you're capable of. Phoenix, I know you're there." He still wouldn't say anything. "Show yourself!"

BOOM! The door across the room slammed shut and the blinds of window shut. Something knocked me off of my feet. I fell into the seat of the chair. Without any control, the chair flew me to Ethan and stopped.

Ethan turns his head to me. His eyes opened and he flashed a devil grin.

"Better stop talking, bitch," Ethan said in a ghostly voice. "Before you have an accident."

"You are real," I breathed.

"I'll take good care of Ethan…Sarah." His eyes shut and his smile faded away.

I picked my phone and dialed Benny's number.

"Hello?" Benny answered.

"Benny, it's Sarah. I just talked to Phoenix."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to shut up or I'll have an accident. He also said that he take good care of Ethan."

"Oh, god."

"Benny, I don't know what to do."

"Well we'll be there soon. It'll be difficult for Fallon. She hasn't been out of her house in fifteen years."

"What?!"

"Don't worry. We're trying to get her out. In the mean time, keep your eye on Ethan."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Once I hung up, I looked back at Ethan. A pair of hands thrashed themselves at me. It was Ethan. His hands tightly gripped my throat and he held me up against the wall.

"Ethan," I choked.

His eyes were no longer brown. They were fiery red-orange.

"Sarah!" yelled a woman. "Ethan, stop! Help!"

Ethan was so strong that he lifted me off of my feet. At last, two men yanked Ethan back away from me.

I fell to the ground in agony. Samantha ran to my side.

"What happened, Sarah," she demanded. "What's wrong with Ethan?"

I started to cry. "Why Ethan? Why is this happening to him? Why Ethan?!"


	6. Transformation

Why did this have to happen to Ethan? I'm so afraid of him. Phoenix takes over him and Ethan has no idea what's happening to him. My poor Ethan. I just want him back.

I waited in the waiting room. "Hey, Sarah," said a male voice.

"Jesse," I said as he sat next to me.

"I hear about Ethan and…I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't help. Ethan's disappearing and I can't stop it."

"You can't always protect him, Sarah."

"I do what I need to do, alright?"

"My point is that this is not your battle to fight. It's Ethan's."

"I can't just sit here and let that phoenix take over him."

"He needs to learn to not let it control him."

"He doesn't know how."

Erica, Benny, Rory, and Fallon had finally appeared.

"Guys, you're here," I said.

"Sarah," said Jesse, "don't be rude. Introduce me to your friend."

"Jesse, Fallon. Fallon, Jesse."

"Vampire, eh?" smiled Fallon. "Hot bite marks."

"Gorgeous scars you got there."

I'm guessing that Jesse and Fallon are flirting with each other right in front of us. Wow.

"Uhh…" said Rory. "This is awkward."

"Fallon," I interrupted. "Remember Ethan?"

"Oh, yes. Where is he?"

"Just follow me."

I led them into Ethan's room. He was fully awake and he was alone.

"Ethan?" I said.

"Hey, guys," he calmly said. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Fallon, an old friend of mine," answered Benny.

"My, my, my," breathed Fallon. "This is the famous Ethan I've heard about. Very pale, very lanky…and quite handsome."

My head snapped towards her and my teeth clenched tightly. She responded, "What? Even if he possess immortal beauty, he would be irresistible."

"Flattering," I scoffed.

"Ethan, I know what's happening to you," Fallon said to him.

"You do?"

"Something dangerous and indestructible is happening to you. I vow to stop it."

"What is it?"

"Ethan, remember the bird of flames you saw?"

"Yes."

"That was the Phoenix. It creates, manipulates, and destroys anything it wants. It is possessing you."

"Me? Why me?"

"It always goes for the ones pure of heart. And your heart is the purest, kindest one I've ever seen."

"I can stop it."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"You don't control the Phoenix, Ethan. The Phoenix controls you."

"Oh, God. No, this can't be happening."

"Ethan, we want to help you," I said.

"Sarah, don't go near me," he said. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone here."

"Ethan, I can get it out of you, okay?" said Fallon. "Just close your eyes first."

Ethan carefully closed his eyes.

"Tell me what you see, Ethan."

"I see…me."

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm at some beach. My friends are there too. Sarah, Rory, Erica, and Benny. We're having fun and relaxing."

"Is there anything else happening?"

"Yeah, the winds are grow stronger."

Suddenly, the window opened by itself. I looked at it and I don't like where this is going.

"How strong?"

"The winds are getting too strong. T-T-The waves are crashing towards us. It's going to kill us! I need to stop it!"

"Let me see," I said. I ran in front of Ethan and pressed my palm against his cheek.

I found myself on the beach. Water was getting stronger and heading towards us. Ethan was running close to the water.

"Ethan, no," I yelled.

He looked back at me and said, "It's not gonna touch you. Goodbye, Sarah."

"NO!"

Before the waves could wash up on shore, Ethan held his hands out. The water didn't hit us at all. It was like Ethan's palms were shields blocking the water.

Suddenly, flames were surrounding Ethan. He turned back to me and his eyes were red-orange. The fire surrounding him was forming into a bird—the Phoenix!

I returned to reality. The windows were cracking and the walls were creating cracks. Everything was shaking.

"What's happening?" asked Benny.

"Is he doing that?" asked Jesse.

My hands clung Ethan's face which was covered with fear.

"Ethan," I screamed. "Ethan, don't let it control you! Don't just sit there, Ethan! SAY SOMETHING!"

"Help me," he breathed. "Help me!" His brown eyes transformed into the red-orange eyes of the Phoenix.

A mysterious force slammed my body back against the wall. I flew back into Jesse and Rory. Benny, Erica, and Fallon were thrown back to the wall as well.

Ethan somehow changed his clothes in the blink of an eye. He walked to the door. Before he could go near it, the door broke off and flew into the hallway of the hospital.

We all stood back up. "What have I done?" said Fallon. "We have to stop him. We have to stop him before he kills someone! What have I done?!"

Jesse and Rory leaped out of the window. I grabbed onto Fallon and leaped out the window. Erica got out with Benny. We were in the parking lot of the hospital.

Ethan, or Phoenix, ran across the street of the hospital. A diesel truck was heading towards him about to hit him.

Phoenix/Ethan stopped and glared at the truck. The truck abruptly crashed in front of him like it hit a brik wall. Then, he took off.

Jesse walked in front of the truck and said, "Like it hit a brick wall."

"He's unstoppable," said Fallon. "We must follow him."

We ran towards the town plaza where everything was already destroyed. Most of the shops' windows were smashed and their products were all over the streets. Fires were starting in most stores.

"I can tell he's been through here," said Rory.

"He's at the bank," Erica pointed out.

Before we could reach Phoenix/Ethan, he unexpectedly flew up to the top of the skyscraper bank.

"He's fly too?" asked Benny.

Jesse grabbed hold on Fallon and Rory grabbed Benny. All of us flew up to the top.

I don't know what's coming at us, but I know that we're not prepared. Whatever happens, I can't hurt the Phoenix. If I do, then I'll hurt Ethan.

Once we reached the top, an image in the sky captured our attention.

"Mary, mother of god," said Jesse.

"No," shrieked Erica.

"ETHAN!" I screamed.

Brilliant purple clouds rolled in. Ethan floated in the air as he lifted up his arms. His appearence was horrifying. His eyes didn't look human at all. Their sclera was pale gold and the eye color was fiery red. Flames surrounded Ethan as he flashed the smile of the devil. I knew that wasn't Ethan at all. His physical body was floating in the fiery form of the Phoenix.

"Sorceress, spellmaster, children of the undead hear me now," a scary yet suave voice coming from Ethan's mouth. It wasn't Ethan. "I am no longer Ethan Morgan. I am power! I am fire! Child of light and darkness! Now and forever…I…AM…THE PHOENIX!"


	7. Dark Phoenix Rises

_"THE DARK PHOENIX RISES!"_

It's finally here—the Phoenix. Ethan trapped in his body with the Phoenix with no control of himself.

A bright light flashed before my eyes. I felt completely weightless. As my vision returned, I realized that I was falling so were the rest of my friends. The Dark Phoenix has destroyed the building leaving us to fall to dear life.

Benny and Fallon were the only ones who were unable to fly. Luckily, Jesse reached his arms out to Fallon and yanked her against his chest.

"I got you, Benny," I yelled. "I got you!"

I quickly grabbed Benny by the wrist and pulled his over my shoulder.

Jesse, Fallon, and Erica were on the ground, but Rory looses control of his flying ability. Phoenix was heading towards him.

"He's going after Rory!" yelled Benny.

"Benny, grab Rory," I commanded.

I switched Benny's position and held him by the waist. I quickly flew under Phoenix for Benny to catch Rory and flew back up.

With no control, I fell to the ground dropping Benny and Rory.

"You guys alright," asked Erica.

"Fine, Air," answered Benny.

_"Very clever trick, Sarah,"_ laughed Phoenix from above. _"But escaping the Phoenix won't be that easy."_

"Why are you attacking us?" I screamed. "Why?!"

_"I am the Son of Death, night child. I want destruction and for you to burn!"_

Phoenix telekinetically threw a tree at us. Rory ran in front of us and caught the tree.

_"Instead of saving them, Rory, perhaps you should save yourself," _grinned Phoenix.

Phoenix snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Rory's knees were giving out.

"My strength—he took it away!" yelled Rory.

"Hang on, Rory!" yelled Jesse. He ran to help Rory.

Once the both of them were under the tree, a bright flash from Phoenix's palms hit the tree transforming it into solid gold. It crushed both Rory and Jesse.

"Rory!" screamed Erica. "You son of a bitch!"

The angry blonde flew up to the Phoenix. As Phoenix smiles, Erica is suddenly blocked by a yellow light and let out a shriek of pain. She then fell to the ground.

He looked down at Fallon and breathed, "My sweet Fallon."

"It really is you," said Fallon. "I destroyed you once, you god damn bastard. I can do it again!"

Out of Fallon's palms came blue lightning aiming at Phoenix. Phoenix shielded itself with his wrists. Theblue lightning bounced of of hswrists and headed towards Fallon.

"Fallon, look out," I warned her.

Before it could hurt her, Benny pushed her out of the way. Both of them fell to the ground.

"Stop it, Ethan," I yelled. "This isn't you. We are your friends!"

_"Dark Phoenix shows no mercy, my dear,"_ hissed Phoenix. _"And Dark Phoenix has no friends!"_

An intolerable pain struck me all over my body.

I fell to my knees in agony and looked up at the Phoenix. He raises his arms up to the sky absorbing the energy of the area. He laughs in delight as the flames grow brighter and brighter.

At last, he flies up into the atmosphere. Everything calmed down in the moment.

I weakly stood up and looked around. Everything was destroyed. Trees were burnt to the ground, buildings broken into pieces, and even the sidewalks made out of solid concrete were smashed.

My friends stood up looking around and glared at me. I wanted to cry but I managaed to fight back the tears. My mouth was trembling. I didn't know what to say. "I-I-It has him."

"Look what he did," said Jesse. "This is it."

"No, Jesse," said Fallon. "We are all lucky."

"Fallon-"

"Phoenix could've killed us all."

"Fallon, are you serious," shrieked Rory. "We're as good as dead!"

"Stop your whining, Rory. We must stop the Phoenix once and for all!"

"Then, do it!" I snapped at her. "Fallon, quit saying it and just get it over with! You let him get away with Ethan!"

"He's stronger now because of Ethan's seer powers," she explained to me. "With Ethan's powers, Phoenix is unstoppable."

"What do you mean?"

"Ethan with his telepathy makes Phoenix know everything about our minds. Ethan with his telekinesis makes Phoenix able to take apart things and put them back together. That even includes turning us into little bits of matter floating away in the freakin' air! You have no idea what Ethan is now capable of."

We all gazed at her frightened.

"You have no idea . . . you have no idea what is upon us now."

"Well Ethan is fighting for his life now." I said. "I'm determined to stop this thing. I don't care about you, Fallon or that damn Phoenix. All I care about is Ethan because he's worth fighting for."

"And we fight for him until we die," added Benny.

With no warning of the Phoenix's return, we went back to Grandma Weir's house.

"The Phoenix has returned, Fallon?" She asked.

"Yes, Evelyn," she said. "I have failed you, my friend."

"You never disappoint me. Now I think I may have something to get rid of the Phoenix."

"How?" I asked. "I wanna know why it only goes to Ethan and no one else."

"Phoenix picks special people."

"Special? You mean like supernatural?"

"Yes, but humans with some kind of power. For example, Phoenix is unable to take the host of a werewolf, a sorceress, a spellmaster, or even a vampire."

"So how do we stop the Phoenix," asked Jesse.

Grandma handed me a metal headband. "This will project a mind shield over Ethan's brain preventing the Phoenix from control him. A mind shield will block any mind illusions, mind reading, and brain control over anyone who wears it."

"Are you sure that this will save Ethan?" I asked.

"Sarah, we will save him," said Benny. "I promise."

"Only make promises that you know you can keep."

"You protect the ones you love, Sarah," said Grandma. "But you protect the one you're in love with."

The words in love chimed like a bell in my mind. I protect the one I'm in love with, which is Ethan.

"Oh, god," gasped Fallon.

"What is it, Fallon?" asked Jesse.

"I can feel it."

"Feel what?"

"The presence of the Dark Phoenix. He has returned to Earth! And he's hungry!"

As the Phoenix returns, the sun grows cold and universes die.


	8. Breaking Free

Phoenix, covered in cosmic flames, returns to Earth. His eyes were still as fiery as the sun.

He was Ethan Morgan, the sweet, awkward boy who had the power to see things from people through physical contact. Ethan would never do anything bad or evil. Now he is Dark Phoenix, a destroyer of the universe who has the power to control anything.

Once he hit the ground of the Earth, he was in the middle of the Whitechapel Park. The swings and slides were melting in some form of way and breaking into pieces. People, who were jogging around the park, stopped and looked at Phoenix.

Then, Phoenix headed to a familiar house. The house was so familiar. With its scent, texture, and everything, Phoenix was suddenly disappearing and bringing back—

"Ethan?" said Samantha from the side of the stairs.

"Who did you think it was?" He chuckled. "Krueger on elm street?"

"Jane, Ross, get down here," shouted Samantha. "Ethan's here!"

Samantha hugs her son and pulls back. "What are you doing here, Ethan? Why are you here?"

"Something's wrong with me, Mom," said Ethan.

Ross and Jane came down. Ross asked, "Ethan, you shouldn't be here. You need to be at the hospital."

"I'm fine," answered Ethan. "They released me earlier."

"He looks fine, Ross." said Samantha. "Ethan, what's wrong?"

"I had this horrible image that I-I attacked my friends, Mom. I was trying to kill them."

"What?"

"Ethan, you don't look so good," said Jane.

"You look like you should go jump off a cliff," said Ethan.

"For god's sake, Ethan, what's gotten into you?" asked Ross. "Are you even Ethan at all?"

"I don't know, Ross. You tell me."

Ethan looks out the window. He murmurs, "They're here. I have to go!"

"Ethan, wait!" yelled Samantha.

Phoenix went through the back door attempting to escape. Before he could fly up into the air, Rory jumped on top of him and planted the metal headband onto Phoenix's head.

"Argh!" screamed Phoenix. He angrily yanks Rory off of him.

"Ethan!" screamed Samantha.

Benny appeared next to them. "We'll explain everything later," he said to them. "Just get in the house!"

He escorted Ross, Jane, and Samantha back into the safety of the house.

Phoenix struggles to rip the headband off of his head.

"Isn't Ethan suppose to be coming back now?" I asked Fallon.

"Phoenix is struggling and concentrating on the headband, while Ethan is returning to himself," she answered.

Phoenix began to shoot lightning at us.

"He's shooting at us," shrieked Rory. "Why the hell is he shooting at us?"

"I will destroy you all!" screamed Phoenix.

"Where's your dignity?!" Jesse shouted at Phoenix. "Fight me like the powerful man you think you are!"

"Very well then," said Phoenix.

Phoenix floated down to the bottom and lurched toward us.

Jesse swung his arm at him. Phoenix ducks and throws a punch at Jesse. Jesse shields the punch with his forearm and kicked his leg at the head of Phoenix. Phoenix abruptly caught Jesse's ankle and twists it. The vampire let out a grunt of pain once Phoenix throws him at the fence.

After Jesse hits the fence, Rory, on the other side of the yard, tackles Phoenix to the ground. Both of them were at each other's throats until Phoenix kicks Rory's body off of him.

Erica successfully stops Rory. Phoenix hops back on his feet and runs toward them.

"Ashes, ashes," Rory chanted as he and Erica locked their hands together. He then swung Erica and her feet hit Phoenix in the face. "We all fall down!"

Phoenix hits the ground and Benny jumps on him gripping his throat.

"Phoenix, it's over," Benny grunted through his clenched teeth. "Let him go."

"Benny, do what you need to do," said Ethan's voice from Ethan's lips. "Just put me out of my misery already!"

Benny paused at the moment and stared at him. "E-Ethan?"

Unexpectedly, Benny flew off of Phoenix and slammed onto the wall of the Morgan house. Phoenix slowly stood up and yanked the headband off of his head. As he grinned villainously, he crushed the headband with his bear hands.

"You pathetic worthless beings of earth!" Phoenix hissed. "You think that you can defeat me? Think again!"

"Ethan!" I burst out. He turns to me.

"Sweet…Sarah," he breathed.

"I know you're still in there, Ethan. I know you are."

"Phoenix is here now."

"Go ahead! Destroy me!"

"Sarah, no," yelled Benny.

"Just get it over with! I don't care whether I die again or not. I just want my Ethan back. Ethan…this isn't who you are. You're nothing like this. You're brave…smart…incredible. Don't let it control you anymore."

Phoenix glared at me with a blank face. His body was shaking with fear. At last, a familiar voice spoke from him, "No one is strong enough to stop him, Sarah."

"You are," I replied. "You are, Ethan and you know that."

Suddenly, Ethan's body spasm out of control and he drops to his knees. Behind him was the friendly earth priestess, Grandma Weir.

"Grandma, what have you done to him?" I demanded.

"I had to do that, Sarah," she explained. "He only had that chance of control."

Ethan's body flowed orange and my body flew back onto the ground. Everyone else was on the ground as well.

Grandma Weir was lying on the ground face to face with the Phoenix.

"Foolish Evelyn," laughed Phoenix. "Your magic would never stand a chance against me."

"I have no other choice, Phoenix," said Grandma. "You were never good to begin with."

"Are you going to destroy me again?"

"I can…I will."

Phoenix floats up into the air and surrounds himself with the cosmic flame form. Grandma raises her arm up to the air and yellow lightning struck at Phoenix.

Fallon appeared next to Grandma and blasted blue lightning at Phoenix.

"Xineohp dlihc fo ssenkrad dna thgil," they both said.

"What are they saying?" I asked.

"Phoenix, child of darkness and light," Jesse translated.

"Uoy esu rewop rof ruoy sthgif."

"Uoy era oot gnorts htiw lla ruoy thgim."

"You are too strong with all your might."

Benny then joined in with them blasting green lightning at Phoenix.

"Eht gnuoy rees tnew hguorht lla fo ruoy segats."

"The young seer went through all of your stages."

"Fo eht drib fo erif nrob erofeb lla sega."

"Of the bird of fire born before all ages."

The blistering bird raises it's hands to the sky and shrieks.

"Yb eht rewop detsev ni em!"

"By the power vested in me."

As they said the spell, I began to cry as I gazed up at the Phoenix. Ethan, please come back!

"Krad xineohp fo lleh I tes uoy eerf!"

"Dark Phoenix of hell I set you free!"

Their lighting combined together and formed into a bigger lightning strike. Suddenly, the cosmic flames slowly rose up to the surface of the sky. The wind was slowing down as the flames disappeared into the sky.

Once they were gone, something was falling out of the sky. Ethan!

"He's falling," I pointed out.

"I got him," yelled Rory. "I got him. I got him."

Rory leaped into the air and successfully catches Ethan in the air. As he floated back down to the ground, I sprinted over towards them.

Ethan was weakly unconscious and naked. Rory handed him to me and I cradled him in my arms as I drop to my knees.

"Ethan?" I panted. "Ethan? Ethan, please! Ethan!"

Her eyes fluttering as he gasped, "Sarah…I'm sorry. I-I-Its too late."

"No."

"Farewell…"

Suddenly, Ethan stopped shaking. His eyes were left wide open and his lungs stopping inhaling and exhaling.

"Ethan?" I whispered. "Ethan!"

He didn't respond or even move. Once his last heartbeat occured, I began to cry.

"From the beginning…you were planning to do this all along," I cried out to the sky. "You knew that we would destroy you so you made us destroy him too. You…stupid…sack of dog shit! How dare you?!" I looked back down at Ethan's lifeless body and yanked it against my chest. "Oh, Ethan…NO!"


	9. Moving On

I** apologize for the mixup. I changed the story. Ethan is now deceased. **

* * *

One year, one year since he left me. I remember that day as if it was moments ago. My Ethan was killed by the magic of Grandma Weir, Benny, and Fallon. My heart shattered into pieces once he died in my arms.

To them, Ethan proudly died a seer. For me, he made a choice—he chose to abandon me.

Why did they have to take him? Why did he have to die?

His death was too depressing for me. Whitechapel reminded me of him. Everything there just kept bringing him back into my head, which was why I left Whitechapel.

I couldn't bear another moment in Whitechapel. Traveling the world was an adventurous thriller. Day by day, night by night, going from place to place. From California to Mexico, to Florida to the Caribbean.

Now I was in a motel room in Kennedy, Minnesota. Being alone in a big bed was normal for me.

I closed my eyes for the moment. Which felt like hours was a vision of black swirling vortex.

"Wake up," whispered a voice. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

My eyes shut open and I gasped in horror. A hand was wrapped around my waist. I sat up and the person sat up with me.

"Ethan?" I panted.

He gently kissed my neck and my cheek. He mumbled, "Did you miss me?"

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"Can you stay?"

"You know I can't stay."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Ethan. I didn't think you would die. I will never hurt you again."

"It's too late for that, Sarah."

All of a sudden, I screamed, "NO!"

"You killed me, Sarah." Ethan said while I cried. "You let them kill me. How could you?!"

"No! No! Ethan, NO!"

I turned back to him and he was gone. Yet again was another hallucination of Ethan. People think I'm insane because of that.

There was no way out of this. He will keep coming back to my mind and I can't control it.

After that, I started walking out on the road. A bar was nearby a truck stop. I walked inside as a mysterious stranger from out of town. As I walked past a huge biker man, he slapped my butt and laughed as I turned back in disgust.

"What will it be?" The bartender asked me.

"I'll take the Bud Light," I answered.

He handed me a bottle and I took a big sip. My eyes looked around the place. A startling glimpse caught my eye.

Outside of the window was a mysterious figure wearing a black hood jacket. It must be a guy and he was too far away for me to take a good look at her face. The only unusual feature he had was his shaggy brown hair, which reminded me of someone. Then, he walked away.

That creepy guy looked like he was spying on somebody. The black hoodie and the way he stood there was just weird.

I stood up and was about to walk out of the bar. Before I could leave, someone slapped my butt again. I stopped and turned around. The huge biker smiled at me.

At that moment, I grabbed his arm and threw him across the floor. His body hit the jukebox on the other side of the room. It stopped playing and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The bartender asked me.

"Every bartender has to ask the stranger the same exact question," I replied.

Nobody knows me. I don't know anybody. It's hard not being surrounded by people you know and love. Maybe this nomadic phase I'm going through isn't working out for me.

If only Ethan was still here, he was my reason for existing. Why should I give up my life for someone who's already gone? I'm never going to that beautiful city in the sky anyways.

I started walking. There was no turning back. There was nothing left for me anywhere in the world except one place.

No one knew where I was, but they knew that I would leave. Erica, Benny, and Rory knew that I couldn't last another minute in Whitechapel. I deeply missed them and it was hard to leave them.

Erica told me that she didn't want to be with the nerdy losers. Rory didn't want me to go because I was going to be missed a lot. And Benny's reply was that we all needed to move on.

I know Ethan would've wanted me to move on, but I just can't.

I looked up into the sky. A bright light caught my eye. The light was getting bigger and bigger. What the hell was it? It couldn't be a star. All I know is that it was heading straight for me.

A flash of light blinded me into unconsciousness. I felt my face twitching and my toes wiggle.

Where am I? What's happening?

At last my eyes opened. I was lying on my back staring up at the bright blue sky. The fresh autumn breeze made me twitch a little.

I stood up on my feet and looked around. Something about this place seemed familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Then, a clue gave me the answer. I front of me was a town sign.

"I'm home," I mumured as I looked the sign that read Whitechapel.


	10. Returning

How did I get here? What brought me here? Whatever it was, it brought me to where I needed to be.

Where should I go to first? I think I know someone.

I walked up to the familiar house and knocked on the door. Someone opened it.

"Sarah," said Benny.

"Hey, Benny," I said.

"Glad you finally decided to come back. Come on in."

He led me into his house and shut the door behind me. I followed Benny into his living room. On the red couch in the living room, Grandma Weir was sitting there.

"Sarah," she gasped.

"Hi, Grandma," I smiled. I leaned over and gave her a hug.

"How were things?"

"Great. Excellent."

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Yeah, just…I don't know how I got here."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Benny.

"I don't know. Something came out of the sky and brought me here."

"Strange," said Grandma. "Do you need a place to stay, Sarah?"

"No, it's fine."

"I won't take no for an answer. You can sleep on the couch for the night."

"Really? Thank you, Grandma Weir."

Benny and I took a walk outside.

"How's life as a nomad?" He asked me.

"Well California is great, New York smells like trash, Hawaii is so peaceful, and Texas is western."

"And you didn't bring me anything?"

"Here a Statue of Liberty key chain." I took it out of my jacket pocket and gave it to Benny.

"That's it?"

"What did you want me to get you? Ozzy Osborne's star on Hollywood Boulevard?"

"That would've been a better present."

"Benny, I need to ask you something. Have you been seeing anything strange lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like…a creepy person in a black hoodie?"

"You've seen him too?"

My eyebrow rose. "Wait. You've seen him?"

"Yes, I have. I see him everywhere I go."

"So do I."

"You wanna know the scary part? I've mostly seen him at the Morgan house."

"Morgan?"

"When I do see him, I would always see him in Ethan's old room."

"How come you see the same Black Hood as I do?"

"I don't know but it's scaring me."

Nighttime was here at last. I had on a pair of Benny's clothes as pajamas. Grandma gave me a pillow and a warm blanket to sleep with.

As the entire house became silent, I laid there staring at my fingers. Being here made me feel at home. I felt safe and away from harm. I haven't felt that way since Ethan let me sleep with him in his room. I felt so protected in his arms and resting my head on his built chest.

Unexpectedly, at the back door, the mysterious Black Hood was there. I quickly turned on the light. I looked back and there was nobody there.

I stood up on my feet and slowly walked towards the door. Maybe I was just dreaming again. Or not.

I opened the door and stood outside. The cold wind made goosebumps on my skin. It was dark and silent.

Crack! The sound of crackling leaves scared me. Someone was out here with me.

A view of a home abruptly caught my eye. It was the Morgan house. That house was bringing back memories of…you know who.

In the window of Ethan's bedroom, an unfamiliar stranger was there looking at me. The person caught me and quickly turned away.

"Ethan?" I breathed. Why did I say that? From afar, that person looked like Ethan.

The crackling leaves were starting again. I ran towards the back door. When I pulled the handle, it wouldn't open. Numerously, I pulled it, but it wouldn't open.

"Come on, come on, come on," I panted. "Come on!"

Finally, it opens. I ran in and shut the door behind me.

"Sarah?" Grandma said from upstairs. She and Benny came downstairs. "Sarah, are you alright?"

I collapsed into Grandma's fragile arms and sobbed, "I saw him. I saw him!"

"Who?"

"Ethan—I saw him at the Morgans' house. He saw me!"

"You really did see him?" asked Benny.

"Yes."

"Sarah, how could you see Ethan?" asked Grandma.

"I saw Black Hood at the window. Then, I was locked outside and heard crackling leaves. The next thing I knew I saw someone at the window of Ethan's old bedroom. He looked like Ethan. He saw me so he turned away."

"Are you sure it was Ethan?"

"I don't know. He looked like him."

"You should probably get some rest, dear."

* * *

Early in the morning, I took Grandma's car out for a drive. The sun was shining and birds were flying, though they were ravens flying around in circles. The town was silent and nobody was out. I guess I woke up a bit too early.

I was driving pass the lake next to the park. A picture from the glove compartment caught my eye. It was a picture of Benny and Ethan. Oh, god, Ethan.

When I turned back to the road, a figure was in the middle of the road—Black Hood! With no control, I yanked the wheel to the left. The car abruptly crashes into a lake of water.

As the car continues to sink deeper and deeper, I attempted to open my seatbelt but it was stuck.

How long has it been since I had blood? I'm loosing my strength. I can't break this thing!

"Help!" I screamed. "Somebody, help me! Help, please!"

Water was already pouring into the car. Gallons and gallons of water was rising to the top. I gasped for one last breath of oxygen.

My lungs were burning and I was starting to feel lightheaded. Black spots were blinding me. At last I drifted away.


	11. Graveyard Shift

I was trapped in yet another unconscious vision of darkness. Was I dead? No, vampires can't die from suffocation or drowning. Then, what's happening to me?  
Am I still in the car?

My eyes were continually trying to open, but my brain couldn't find them. Finally, my eyes were fluttering to a bright light above from me.

I was looking at the sky—the bright blue sky. My head was resting on something other than the ground.

"Hey, gorgeous," someone said to me.

A head was above from me. I couldn't see him. His face was blocked by darkness.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Remember me?" He revealed himself to me. It was none other than—

"Ethan?" I whispered.

"I knew you would never forget me."

"Am I…Am I dead?"

"You're a vampire. Of course you're dead."

"Am I in heaven?"

"You're hallucinating. He let me come see you. I'm sorry that I left. I never wanted to leave, you know."

"Ethan, do you know who Black Hood is?"

"Of course I do."

"Who? You're not gonna tell me, are you."

"It's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"If you knew the truth, you'll end up like me."

I sighed in frustration.

"I never had the chance to tell you this," said Ethan. "But I missed you so much. Nobody ever loved me as me as you did."

"I still do."

"Sarah, you have a choice. You can stay…or come with me?"

I was too scared. I was unable to find the words to say.

"I-I can't," I blurted out. "I need to know what's going on."

"Only the truth will set you free."

"I never stop loving you."

"Neither did I." Ethan leaned down and gently kissed me. The kiss of a savior.

He pulled back and caressed my cheek. "Sweet Sarah."

My eyes blinked for the moment. I hadn't felt this way in about a year. The tingling feeling inside of me was coming back and staying there…permanently.

"Sarah?" A voice called my name. "Sarah? Sarah? Sarah?"

My eyes shot open. Above me were three of my dear friends: Rory, Benny, and Erica.

"Guys," I breathed.

"What happened to you?" asked Erica.

"The car was drowning so was I." I explained. "Wait. Did you guys pull me out?"

"No, we found you laying here all by yourself," said Rory. "We just found you a minute ago."

"I-I-I saw him."

"Who?"

"Ethan."

"Sarah, you're starting to scare me," said Erica.

"He was here or I was hallucinating. Ethan told me that he knew who Black Hood was, but that he couldn't tell me."

"Sarah, Ethan's dead," Benny reminded me.

"Don't act like I'm crazy, Benny. You've seen him too."

"What's this about Black Hood?" interrupted Rory. "I've been seeing him a lot lately."

I turned to Rory. "You've seen Black Hood?"

"I have to," said Erica.

"How come we all keep seeing this Black Hood?" I asked. "C-Could…Could he be…Ethan?"

All of them turned to me shocked. Benny said, "Sarah, Ethan is dead."

"How do you know?"

"We saw him, Sarah! We saw him die in your arms! You felt his heartbeat stop. He died in your arms."

"We even saw his body in the coffin," added Erica.

"Is it still in there?" I asked.

"You know what?" said Benny. "That is it! Tonight we are going to the cemetery and I'm going to show you people that Ethan is dead."

"Are we gonna dig up his grave?" asked Rory.

"No, Rory," smirked Benny. "We're gonna go to Bermuda and bury Ethan in the sand."

Late at night, the wind grew stronger and the moon was a light from the sky. Rory, Erica, Benny, and I walked towards the cemetery with shovels in our hand.

"We're gonna dig up a grave?" asked Rory.

"Yes, we are," I said.

"That's a crime," said Erica. "And disturbing."

"Guys, I gotta…take a leak," whined Rory.

"Now?" asked Erica.

"I can't control it."

"Guys, focus!" I snapped at them. "Remember the plan?"

"Yes," said Benny, "Sarah, you're gonna throw up, I'm gonna run away, Rory's gonna wet himself, and Erica's gonna fall on the ground laughing while it happens."

"It's like he's psychic," said Rory.

"Sarah, tell us the theories," said Benny, "How will Ethan possibly be alive?"

"Some kind of magic. I just need to know."

Finally, we were at the graveyard. Everything was creepy me out. It's so hard to believe that I'm dead so are these people.

"Shall we split up?" said Erica.

"Sure, Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby will go to the basement, while Daphne and I are go to the bedroom," chuckled Rory as he attempted to wrap his arm around Erica.

Erica hissed at him. "Nice try, Casanova."

"Where was Ethan buried?" I asked.

"How should I know?" said Benny. "He's been dead for a year."

"Let's look around."

We all scattered the place looking for Ethan's gravestone. Too many dead people in here. It's going to take us forever.

"Sarah!" A male voice screamed for me. "Help me!"

Who was that? It sounded like…Ethan.

"Ethan?" I responded. "Ethan!"

I sprinted across the graveyard as Ethan continued to scream for me. Where is he? I can hear but no one's here.

For a moment, I stopped. Maybe it was another hallucination. God, I'm so insane.

Something caught my ankle. I let out a scream as a hand gripped my ankle. I looked down into a giant hole. The hand belonged to Benny.

"Benny," I gasped.

"Help me," he begged.

My hand locked onto his wrist and I carefully yanked him out of the hole. I pulled him back onto the ground.

Rory and Erica appeared out of nowhere.

"What happened?" asked Erica. "Well?"

"Guys, I swear…someone pushed me in this hole," panted Benny. "It was Black Hood. I saw him looking down at me when I fell in there."

"Did you see his face?" I asked.

"No, it was too dark."

"Guys—" interrupted Rory.

"Rory, if you need to go, then go!" I yelled.

"Not that! Look!" He pointed to something next to the hole in the ground.

We gazed at it. It was a gravestone…which belonged to Ethan.

"It's Ethan's grave," I said.

"I felt like I'm in a Hitchhook movie," said Rory. "Except we're not at the Bates Motel."

"Do you have to make a joke about everything?" I scoffed.

"And there she is. Norma Bates. We're all gonna die!"

"Should we start digging?" asked Erica.

"I think it's that close to the coffin already," said Benny. "Who wants to dig it up?"

"Not me," said Erica.

"Not me," I said.

"Not me," said Benny.

"Oh, man," Rory complained. "I don't wanna dig up a dead body."

"Too bad," I said.

Rory elegantly leaped Ito the ditch and started digging. Moments later he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" demanded Erica.

"There's a big rock in the way!"

"Get it out!"

A giant rock skyrocketed out of the ditch. We waited for Rory to come out.

"Rory, just lift it up when you get to it," I said aloud.

"I got it!"

Rory lifted the coffins up with his bare hands. He carefully pushed it onto the ground of which we dragged away. Rory crawls out of there and stood up.

The four of us looked down at the grave and grew silent for the moment.

"This is too scary for me," said Benny. "We shouldn't do this."

I stopped him. "This was your idea. Just open it."

Benny reached out for the handle of the coffin. Click! He opened it. It was inches away from being closed. At that moment, Benny flipped it wide open and jumped back to us.

All of us gasped in horror as we stared at the coffin—which had nothing in it.


	12. Messages

"Holy shit on sticks!" gasped Rory. "Where's Ethan?"

"Something tells me that Ethan isn't really…" mumbled Erica.

"No, that's impossible," said Benny. "We saw his body. He was dead."

"Then, where's his body?" I asked him.

"Hey!" Rory pointed out to us. We looked up ahead and there he was: Black Hood.

"Get him!" I yelled.

Black Hood made a mad dash for it. We all chase him around the graveyard. I was cornering him until he disappeared. Erica and Rory caught up to me.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Benny ran back toward us in the middle of the road. "Guys, I saw his face! I know who he is. It's—"

The moment just flashed in a second. A car dashed a hundred miles an hour in the road…hitting Benny. As the car drove away, Benny collapsed to the ground.

"Benny!" I screamed.

Rory, Erica, and I ran to his side. Bent laid there unconscious as I screamed for him to wake up.

Finally, I lifted Benny onto my back and ran towards the hospital. In a few moments later, we were there.

I sprinted into there yelling, "Help! Someone help, please?!"

A nurse came by and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"My friend got hit by a car. He's unconscious."

Two other nurse came by and lifted him onto a gurney.

"What's his name?"

"Benny. Benny Weir and he's seventeen."

They raced Benny into the emergency room as one nurse tried her best to calm me down while I panicked in horror.

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Death was all I could think about the last thug I remembered was bright lights and my body hitting the ground. Pain struck me as I collapsed to the ground.

Am I dead? How can I be dead? Now I can't remember who Black Hood was. Who was it?

A bright light was making my eyes twitch. Was that heaven? No, I can't go towards it. I need to know what happened to Ethan. I need answers!

My eyes were fluttering to a blurry vision of a white ceiling. I looked around the room. I was in a hospital room.

A male nurse walked in here. He was lanky and had shaggy brown hair. I couldn't see him that good because of my blurry vision.

"Doc, what happened?" I murmured.

"Remember me?" He said.

My vision cleared up and I saw him standing there smiling and wearing a doctor uniform.

"Ethan?" I mumbled.

"I had to come see you. I need to know if you're okay."

"What happened to you? What happened to your body?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

"What's going on, Ethan? Why is Black Hood following us? How am I even seeing you?"

"You're not the only powerful one here, Benny. If you want answers, then look. I can't help you on this. I gotta go. It was good to see you again."

"Ethan, wait. I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Are you alive…or dead?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." He walked away and never looked back. Was that really him?

* * *

**Erica's POV**

Rory and I got to the hospital. In the waiting room, Grandma Weir and Sarah were in there.

"How's Benny?" asked Rory.

"He's fine," said Grandma.

"I'm so sorry, Grandma," said Sarah. "I didn't know that that would happen."

"It's okay, Sarah. Stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault. It was that Black Hood's fault."

"Why would Black Hood do this?" I asked.

"Benny knew too much," answered Grandma Weir. "Black Hood has something to do with Ethan and we need to know. In the meantime, we need to relax."

"I'm gonna go get something from the snack machine," I sighed.

I stood in front of the snack machine. A dollar was wedged into my pocket. I took it out and tried to straightened, but the machine would take it.

A glimpse of an open door caught my eye. In a dark room, a patient was lying the bed. I carefully walked in there.

The man was lying there in some kind of agony. His heartbeat is elevated yet he looks dead. He must be brain dead. Poor thing.

I leaned over looking at his face. I looked at everything in the room.

"Hello, Erica," a mysterious voice moaned.

Who was that? There was no one else in here except the brain dead man.

I looked back at him and he suddenly changed. His physical appearence was altered into a familiar face.

"Oh, my god," I said under my breath. "Is that you…Ethan?"

"We hadn't had that much interaction, have we?"

"What the hell do you want? Why are you here? Are you some kind of ghost?"

"I can't tell you that. But I can tell you this. Something's coming."

"What is?"

"Optimus is coming."

"Who is that?"

"An old enemy is returning."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I have to give each of y'all a clue. And you are considered my friend."

"I must be dreaming." I turned around and turned back. "What—"

The brain dead man was back. Who was I talking to then? What the hell is going on?

* * *

**Rory's POV**

Benny seems fine so I started walking back home. Everything was dark and quiet. No one was even out here with me.

I hopped on my front porch. I started unlocking the door with the keys hidden in the plant pot next to the door.

As I walked inside, I noticed the warm fire in my living room. That's strange. Mom's on her business trip.

Wait. I didn't lit that fire.

A cold breeze from outside shook me. The back door was opened. I walked over and closed it.

Someone was in my house. The door's open, the fire's lit, and my mom's bible was on the coffee table.

I walked over and grabbed it putting it back on the shelf. A wrinkled piece of paper fell out of the book. Before it could fall on the ground, I caught it.

Gently, I opened it. It read;

_Find Jaskon Voss at the bank. Destroy this paper._

Jackson Voss at the bank? Who could've sent this to me? Who? This could be a clue to Black Hood.

I walked over to the burning fire and tossed the paper in there.


	13. Kidnapped

**Sarah's POV**

During Benny's recovery, Erica, Rory, and I were with him at his house.

"Sarah, you know those hallucinations you keep seeing of Ethan?" asked Benny.

"Yes," I said.

"I saw him."

"I did too." said Erica. "He told me something about Optimus and that an old enemy has returned."

"Jesse," we all said.

"Didn't he help us the last time," asked Benny. "What does Jesse have to do with Ethan?"

"I don't know," said Rory. "Last night, someone was in my house. They left me a note saying, 'Find Jackson Voss at the bank. Destroy this.' So I burned it in a fire."

"You think Ethan left that for us?" I asked.

"He's leaving us clues," said Erica. "Ethan giving us messages. Why can't he just tell us?"

"Maybe he's hiding from someone," said Benny. "And Jackson Voss is our only answer. Come on."

The four of us headed to the bank. It didn't seem at all busy. Only one car was there. We walked inside.

At the front desk, there was a lanky blonde man. We walked up to him.

"Excuse me," I said. "We're looking for Jackson Voss."

"I'm sorry but there is no one names Jackson Voss here," he answered. I glanced at his name tag.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"It's…umm…it's…"

"Does it happened to be Jackson Voss?"

Unexpectedly, he made a mad dash for the back door. We all chased him.

"Get back here!" yelled Rory.

Once we got outside, we stopped. In the back was a diesel truck. A crowd of men with crossbows were aiming at us.

"Whoa," said Benny. "What's going on here?"

"I've even expecting you four for awhile," said a voice.

The men revealed a stranger to us. The man was evil and devious. None other than…Stern.

"You?" I shrieked. "How?"

"Immortality, my darling," he grinned.

"He was the old enemy that returned," whispered Erica.

"What do want from us?" demanded Benny.

Stern held a knife at Benny. Someone stepped in front of us. It was Jesse.

"May I do the honors, Stern?" He asked.

"Always."

Jesse walked behind me and struck me in the back of head. My knees buckled and I laid on the ground in agony.

Black spots were blinding me again. The moments of darkness felt like a million years. When will I come to?

"Sarah! Sarah!" A voice called my name.

My eyes shot open. I felt my hands tied to something. Next to me were Benny, Erica, and Rory. Each of us were tied up against a wall.

"Guys, what happened?" I asked.

"Jesse knocked us out and tied us in the back of a truck," explained Rory. "That traitor!"

"No, guys. Jesse saved us."

"What?" asked Erica.

"Stern could've killed us all."

"What are we going to do?" asked Benny.

"Benny, give me your left knee." I commanded.

"What?"

"Left knee."

He lifted his knee up for me. I stepped on it and pushed myself up to my tied hands. For the moment, I flashed my fangs and bit Ito the ropes. Finally, they broke.

I leaped onto my ground and started untying Rory.

"If Jesse's on our side, do you think he knows where Ethan is?" asked Rory.

"Maybe," I said. "Maybe they're looking for him."

"Why would they want Ethan?" asked Erica.

I untied all of them and sighed, "There's one thing I know and it's that we have to find out for ourselves."

"Guys, you hear that," asked Benny. "The truck's stopping."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I got a plan," said Benny.

We stood in front of the doors and waited for them to open. Once they opened, the four of us jumped on the two guys. We tackled them to the floor and they lay there unconscious.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Guys, we're in San Francisco," answered Benny.

Beep! The noise came from one of the men. I hunched down searching through their pockets. I found a phone.

"Text message," I said. "It says, 'Meet us at the Masquerade Ball so we can find him.' "

"Masquerade Ball?" said Rory. "Let's go."

"Whoa, wait," Erica stopped us. "Guys, it's a ball. We need to dress up."

"Look." I pointed to a Halloween store across the street. "They might have some costumes for us."

We sprinted across the street an walked into the store. It was a cute little Halloween store. Someone came out of the backroom.

"Can I help…you?"

"Fallon?" gasped Benny. "What the hell?"

"What are y'all doing here?"

"We're looking for Ethan." I said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was only protecting him."

"What's going on? Is…Is Ethan alive?"

"Haven't you all felt his presence? He was never really gone."

"How is Ethan alive?" asked Benny.

"That's what he's trying to figure out. Five months after Ethan's funeral, I was wandering in the ground as drunk as a skunk. All of a sudden, I got to the grave, a skeleton hand came out of there reaching for dear life. It was Ethan. He crawled out of there as a skeleton with eyes and his hair. He screamed as his muscles, cells, flesh, and organs were returning to him. At last he was fully alive. He collapsed into my arms sobbing in agony.

"Ethan wanted answers so he took off. I still communicate with him often. I hope you know that he follows you guys."

"Wait, that was really him," I said. "He pulled me out of the water and he visited you at the hospital, Benny."

"He talked to me through that man," added Erica. "Rory, he left you that note. He was leading us here to find him."

"His power to communicate with y'all through mind and illusion."

"Why didn't he come to us?" asked Benny.

"He didn't want people to know that he's alive. He went into hiding until he could find out what happened to him."

"Well, Stern and Jesse are looking for him," I answered. "At the masquerade ball."

"It's too dangerous," said Fallon.

"Fallon, Ethan is there. We have to find him before it's too late."

"Alright. I will help. Come, I'll get us costumes."


	14. Unmasked

We were walking down the streets in our costumes. Fallon was in a glittery red dress; Erica was in a tight white dress; I was in a dark blue dress; Benny was in a brilliant blue tux; and Rory had on a full black tux. We had our masks on. My dress was one size bigger and it was itching the hell out of me.

"This dress is so tight that my boobs are about to pop out," grunted Erica as she pulled up her dress.

"I can't even move my face in this mask," said Benny. "We had to get the masks that frame faces."

"Guys, you need to focus," said Fallon. "Ethan could be here or somewhere. We need to find him before Stern does."

I hault into a stop. My friends looked back at me.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" asked Erica.

"Guys, I can't do this," I blurted out. "I'm just not ready to see Ethan again."

"Sarah, we miss him a lot," said Benny. "And we can't believe that he's been alive along."

"You guys don't get it. I don't love him. I'm in love with him. Since the day he died, I have had so many hallucinations of him that I can't tell which is real or not."

"Sarah, none of that matters now," said Fallon. "Ethan matters. We have to find him. Stern is there and so is Jesse. He sent us here to help him."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Don't worry, Sarah," said Benny. "We're not gonna let Stern get to him."

The five of us walked into the fancy DiLaurentis hotel. All of the guests were unrecognized with their faces hidden behind their masks. From top to the bottom, everything was elegantly glamorous. All of these shining chandeliers, fancy dresses, and sparkly diamonds made me feel like a toothless hilly billy.

"Alright," said Fallon. "One of you come with me to scope out the place."

"I'll go," said Rory.

Suddenly, a hand pulled me onto the dancing floor. The guy yanked me against his chest and started to dance with me.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Sarah, it's me. Jesse."

"You son of—"

"Sarah, I'm sorry, but I'm working as a double agent. I'm on your side."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was helping Ethan. I was keeping Stern from finding Ethan. Listen to me. Stern is trying to find the Optimus force."

"Optimus Force?"

"Brother of the Phoenix force. Stern wants it to rule the world. He's looking for the jewel in the bottom of the hotel."

"What does this have to do with Ethan?"

"He knows that Ethan came back to life and wants him dead. I'm keeping him from finding Ethan."

"We're trying to find him before you guys."

"Find him now. I'll try to stop Stern as much as I could."

"How do I know if I can trust you after what happened?"

"Sarah, I'm not lying. You have to trust me. Just hurry and find Ethan. Your last chance. Go!"

Once the music stopped, I walked away from Jesse. Benny and Erica were next to the bar.

"Was that Jesse?" asked Benny.

"Yes, he's helping us," I informed him.

"What?"

"He's keeping Stern from finding Ethan. We have this chance."

"Sarah, we don't even know where Ethan is," said Erica.

"Stern wants the Optimus force. It's a jewel at the bottom of the hotel. He wants to take over the world with it."

"Let's find this thing. Come on."

We went into the elevator and pushed the bottom to the basement. In the basement were old things and decorations. It looked like some antique shop.

"Looks like no one's been down here in ages," smirked Erica.

"So what does this jewel look like?" asked Benny.

"I don't know," I answered. "Jesse never gave me a full description. It could be underground or on the wall."

"If it's on the wall, let me do the honors," said Erica.

She stood in front of them. "Eee–yah!" She slammed her forehead against the brick wall. Pieces of brick collapsed onto the floor once they met Erica's forehead.

"Damn, Air," chuckled Benny.

"There's nothing back there," I said.

"Let me get this one." said Erica. She slammed her forehead against the other wall and it broke.

Benny and I started throwing the pieces away looking for the jewel. Nothing but brick and dirt were in there. It was frustrating.

"Where could it be?!" I grunted.

"Guys, is that it?" asked Benny.

He pointed to a glowing blue thing in the wall. It was a beautiful rare diamond. I've never seen anything like it.

"Whoa," I said.

"Careful, Sarah," Erica reminded me.

I carefully reached out for it. It was so shiny and gorgeous. My palms finally grabbed it. So soft and gentle.

"That's the Optimus," asked Benny.

"I think it is," I said.

Suddenly, a hand gripped my throat. It was Stern. His palm caused my throat a piercing strike of suffocation.

"Give it to me!" He demanded.

"Let her go!" yelled Benny.

He blasted green lightning from his palms, which knocked Stern against the wall.

We ran towards the elevator and pushed to go up. It took awhile. Maybe Stern took the stairs.

We were back at the party. Rory and Fallon were there.

"We found it," I said. "The Optimus."

"Who were y'all running from?" asked Rory.

Suddenly, gunshots startled the room. Everybody started screaming and running away. Stern and his bodyguards has machine guns in their hands.

"Sarah, give me the Optimus and no one gets hurt," grinned Stern.

"Eat…my…shorts," I hissed.

"Very well then."

Before he could shoot at us, Benny threw himself in front of us. Once Stern started shooting, Benny's skin transformed into diamonds—bulletproof diamond shield.

"Clever, Benny," said Stern.

"Erica, go long," I yelled. I tossed her the Optimus. She caught it and started running. "Fallon!"

Fallon caught it. Stern then shot at her. Fallon threw the diamond to Benny. Before the bullet could hit her, Jesse leaped out in front of her and collapsed to the floor.

"Jesse, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I heal," he said.

"I-I didn't know which side you were on."

"Now you know."

Benny yelled, "Rory!" He threw it to Rory.

Rory accidentally drops it. The diamond falls to the floor in front of Stern.

Blue smoke comes out of the broken diamond and floated up into Stern. The wind grew stronger and Stern was glowing blue. He menacingly laughed as he absorbed all of its power.

"Guys, we have to go," yelled Benny.

All of us, including Jesse, ran out of there. The streets were empty and not a sound was occuring.

"What did I do?" said Rory. "I dropped right in front of him."

"It's not your fault," I told him.

"He has the Optimus now," said Jesse. "We have no idea what we are going up against."

"Stern is more powerful than anyone alive," Fallon informed us. "He can destroy anyone and anything at the blink of an eye."

Suddenly, a figure from across the street caught my eye. A lanky person with a black hoodie jacket on.

"Black Hood," I pointed out.

Black Hood started running as we began to chase. We chased into an alley, but we were going to give up that easily.

At last we stopped at the dead end between two stores. Black Hood's back was facing us.

"No way out now," yelled Benny. "No more hiding. Show yourself!"

The mysterious Black Hood turned around face to face with us. He carefully removed his black hoodie. A black mask was covering his face.

After a paused moment, he slowly took off his mask dropping it to the ground. Each of us gasped in horror as we gazed at him. Ethan.

Ethan, Ethan, Ethan!

"Ethan," I breathed.

"Remember me?" He asked.

"How?" asked Benny.

"Wasn't I the one who told you that you weren't the only powerful one here?"

"It was you the entire time," said Erica.

"I kept my eye on all of y'all."

"No," I whimpered. "That's impossible! Ethan, you're dead!"

"Sarah—"

"No!"

"Sarah, it's me! I'm back. I never left."

I collapsed into his arm sobbing like a three year-old. "I missed you so much."

"I did too."


	15. Explanation

Ethan led us back to his little hiding place. It was an abandoned building that was half burnt down. It didn't look that bad or good. He opened the door.

We walked into a small room with a bed, a couch, a table, fridge, and a stove. It was a nice place. On the walls were drawings and neavy books were on the table.

"Make yourselves at home," said Ethan. "Sorry it's not that . . . clean or big."

"I'm freakin' thirsty," said Benny.

"So am I," sighed Fallon.

The fridge opened by itself. Two cans of Dr. Pepper floated out of there and landed in Benny and Fallon's palm.

"Telepathy must be you a bit lazy," smirked Erica.

"You mean telekinesis," Ethan corrected her.

"Ugh! I'll admit that I miss the corrections."

"Ethan, how did you come back from the dead?" I demanded.

"It's very complicated," he explained. "I was resurrected somehow."

Resurrected? Like how Jesus Christ died and came back to life on the third day.

"By what?" asked Benny.

"I don't know. What I did know was that I ran into Jesse in Arizona. He gave me a heads up about what's happening. He told me that he would keep an eye on Stern so I could find out more about the Optimus."

"Why didn't you have us in it?" asked Erica.

"I couldn't risk it. Stern has been following you guys everywhere and when he wasn't, he was looking for me to get the Optimus. If I met y'all again, Stern will know and destroy us all. I had to go into hiding."

"Stern had the Optimus stuff now," Jesse reminded us. "Who knows what he will do to everybody."

I stood up and walked outside to the balcony. The wind was slightly blowing and the stars were as bright as the sun.

This was so hard to take in. Ethan was alive the entire time and he didn't even tell me. How could he? How could he just leave us and never wanted to come see us again?

"Sarah," said a voice which made me turn back.

Ethan was leaning against the doors.

"Hey." My voice was nothing but a broken whisper.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure, I'm fine." I looked down in frustration. Please, go away.

"No, you're not."

"You promised me that you would never read my mind."

"I broke a lot of promises."

"Why? Why didn't you come back?"

"I thought it'd be too dangerous."

"Do you realize the pain a-and suffering…" My eyes were starting to become watery. "…I've been through…since the day they buried you six feet into the ground?"

"I didn't know. I'm sorry for what I did. You have no idea how much I wanted to come back. I wanted to."

"Nothing ever made me feel better. I went through a lot of shit. I kept seeing you in my dreams and it made me look like I was insane."

"I wanted to see you. Sometimes I would lose control and I end up making it into a nightmare."

"Yes, you do. Do you realize how many times you turn it into a 'Sarah, you let them kill me' dream?"

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I regret putting you in this pain and I'm not worth it. For one thing, I only left to protect you guys. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I can…I will." I slammed myself against his chest and hugged him passionately.

"I missed you so much," he mumbled.

"So do I."

"It was really you who pulled me out of the water."

"Yes, it was my chance for you to actually see me."

"Nobody loved me as much as you did."

"Nobody loved you as much as I do." He corrected me.

I looked up at him. His face, his body, his scent was making me cry more.

"Why are you so good to me?" I asked.

"You're my Sarah. You're always my Sarah."

He and I walked back into the living room. Everybody was still sitting there smiling at us.

"So are you two like…back together?" asked Erica.

"Who said we broke up," I asked.

"Well, E, we don't really have anywhere else to stay," moaned Rory. "And I'm really enjoying this couch. Yeah, this might take awhile."

"Of course you can."

"Rory, don't take the couch," said Erica.

"We can share."

"Ugh! Fine. But if you even try to touch me, your arm is gonna come off."

"Roger that."

Rory scooted over as Erica laid on the opposite side of the couch. Benny then laid on the couch covering himself with his jacket. Jesse laid on the floor with Fallon curled up next to him. Ethan and I laid on his bed.

"How can we sleep knowing that Stern has the Optimus?" I asked.

"I have no idea what's going to happen," whispered Ethan. "He just wants us all dead."

"What do you think might happen to us?"

"He might enslave us like the Holocaust. He let us die from hydration, hunger, disease, and other things."

"He might be starting the Apocalypse sooner or later."

"If he does, we'll stop him."

"You can't see the future."

"I know. But we will."

"So how was life after being resurrected?"

"Weird and strange."

"What's heaven like?"

"The most beautiful place ever. Anything you can think of and God will let you have it."

"Did you meet him?"

"Yes, he's a wise man. His son, Jesus is actually seated at the right hand of the father. Both of them are larger than life. Like father. Like son."

"How are the both of them?"

"Amazing. In heaven, nobody dies and it's the perfect place for anybody."

"I'm never going to be there."

"I can't live in a place where you don't exist."

"Ethan, I'm dead. There's no way I could ever go there."

"Hey, I'm not going back to heaven without you."

Boom! A rumbling noise startled us. Everything was shaking. Our friends were waking up to the frightening noise.

"What the hell is that?" shrieked Erica.

"Is it an earthquake?" asked Jesse.

Ethan jumped off the bed and ran to the balcony. I followed him outside. I bumped into him and stopped as I gazed at the sky.

"Mary, mother of god," breathed Ethan.

Dark grey clouds rolled in as quick as a jet. Fire was starting in sections of the city. At the top of the tallest building there was Stern covered in blue flames—the hottest flame of them all.

"Stern just declared World War III," I murmured. "It's starting."

"And we're ending it," said Ethan.


	16. A Brave New World

Once the noises awaken us, Ethan and I ran back into the living room.

"Guys, wake up," Ethan commanded.

Rory clumsily rolled off the couch and landed on Jesse's feet.

"Dude, watch the feet," yelled Jesse.

"It's not like it's your hair, Pretty Boy," scoffed Rory.

"Guys, look at outside," I said.

"What?" moaned Erica.

"I'll go," said Rory.

He stumbled outside to the balcony on his weak legs. Moments later, Rory returned with the widest eyes he ever made. A glimpse of Rory's burning ankle caught my eye.

"Rory, you're on fire," I shrieked.

"Get it out," he yelled

Ethan grabbed a blanket and threw it against Rory's ankle. He slapped it multiple times until it finally went out.

"What the hell are we going to do?" asked Benny.

"What do you think, Queenie?" smirked Benny. "We're gonna fight him."

"Fight?" I mumbled.

"We can take him," said Fallon. "Let's see what we got. We got…a spellmaster…four vampires…a seer…and me—the sorceress."

"What if he has an army?" asked Benny.

"We got Rory."

"Yeah!" Rory growled. He angrily slammed his fist against the table and broke it into pieces.

"Really?" asked Ethan.

"You bought it?"

"I stole it."

"It ain't yours."

"All of us combine make us more powerful with our own unique powers." said Fallon. "Sarah, what's your unique power?"

I tried hard to think. "She's the fastest," Ethan answered.

"Erica?" Fallon glanced at her.

"I'm more of an expert in jujitsu and mixed martial arts," she answered. "I even know some old fashion street fighting."

"Jesse?"

"I'm a bit more experienced than y'all since I lived longer," he said. "My mind control hasn't been in full control but I can still use it."

"Ethan, you can read minds and move objects. So…have you been more enhanced?"

"Of course." said Ethan.

"Benny, you're a spellmaster. I'm sure you know what you're doing, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." said Benny.

"Rory?"

"I'm insanely destructive and I'm a bit stronger."

"Alright," sighed Fallon. "Martial arts, speed, strength, telepathy, telekinesis, sorceress powers, and spellmaster powers. We got this."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Light coming from the window shined through.

"It's morning," I pointed out. I sprinted outside and stopped.

Everything was ruined. The sky was grey and the sun was blocked by the clouds. Destruction was written all over the place. It looked like the city of Death.

"Look at it," I said under my breath.

"Oh, yeah," said Jesse. "We better stop this before it spreads all over the country. Even the world."

"And we are ready," said Benny.

We all waked to the door. At the moment we paused. Finally, Ethan pushed it open. He was the first to step out as I crept up behind him.

Burnt pieces were all over the ground. Buildings and homes were damaged into place. The scent of smoke and dirt was suffocating me.

One of the things that scared me the most was a car smashed into a brick wall. A woman's face was smashed through her car window. Little pieces of glass were stabbed into his face causing blood to drip all over her face.

"She's dead," Erica murmured.

Next to her in the car was a little boy leaned against her. He didn't move and he looked down at her lap with dead eyes.

"Oh, my god," I gasped. "A little boy?"

Ethan pulled me against his chest as my voice started cracking.

"Both of them are dead," Jesse informed us. "No pulse."

"The first dead person I've actually seen with my own eyes," said Ethan. "Some of these people might be dead as well."

"We gotta keep going," said Fallon.

As we continued to walk, I held onto Ethan. The memory of that dead boy was repulsive. Dead children were more scarier to me than dead people. It's just that they're so young and they're think more about life and fun rather than death and decay.

"What do we do when we see anyone," asked Erica.

"Guys, we can't do it by ourselves," said Ethan. "We have to work together."

"Who made you team leader," scoffed Benny.

"I never said I was leader."

"Are we going to take a voting?" asked Erica. "We all oppose to Rory. Agree?"

"Agree!" We all said.

"How about this?" I suggested. "Whatever one of us knows more, that person handles it."

"Not Rory," chuckled Jesse.

"Hey!" said Rory. We all laughed.

Suddenly, people in black and purple armor stopped us. They were five of them at least. Their helmets were hiding their faces.

"Is this the time for teamwork?" I asked.

"Let's go!" said Fallon.

We all ran towards them. Ethan lifted up his arm. A car floated up into the air.

"Benny!" He yelled.

Benny snapped his fingers and blowing a breath of fire towards the car. The car on fire flew towards two of them and crushed them on the ground.

Seven of us and three of them, which means two each plus one more. This should be fun.

One of the ran towards me. He threw his leg at my head. I ducked and kicked him in the chest. Benny realized black fog from his palms. I slammed the soldier to the ground and yanked his arm up as my foot squashed his neck.

The fog went to robot and he started shaking and screamed. To put him out of his misery, I quickly snapped his neck.

Another one charged towards Ethan. Ethan lifted his arm up and slammed the bionic man to the ground. Once the bionic threw himself back onto his feet, Erica punched him. After that, she did the splits and threw the bionic by his ankles on the other side of her.

When Erica got back up, the bionic gripped her by the throat. Erica was loosing her breath as he lifts her off feet. Ethan reached out to them and the bionic floated into the air. The blonde vampire collapsed in my arms breathing again.

As the bionic was in the air, Rory leaped up into the air and threw the bionic to the ground which felt like an earthquake.

The last bionic was lurching towards Fallon. Before he could go near her, Fallon clapped her hands, which made a force pushing the bionic back into Jesse's arms. With his incredible strength, Jesse yanked the bionic's upper body the opposite directions. Then, he dropped him.

"You guys good?" I panted.

"Babe, are you alright?" Ethan asked me.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Sarah, your fangs—they grew." He informed me. "You guys don't look so good."

Jesse, Erica, and Rory were panting like me. The three of them were growing their fangs and even their eyes were glowing yellow.

"What's wrong with y'all?" asked Benny.

"How long has it been since any of y'all eaten?" asked Ethan.

"Eaten?" asked Erica. "That's it. None of us hadn't eaten in two days. We need to hunt."

"There's no one here…" said Jesse "…except Benny and Ethan."


	17. Attack of Goregnack

Rory, Jesse, and Erica gazed hungrily at Benny and Ethan. Ethan and Benny took a step back. I threw myself in front of them.

"No!" I hissed.

"Sarah, we all knew that this was coming for them," said Jesse.

Before he could go near them, I slapped him across the face. "Get a hold of yourself!" I screamed. "Until we've eaten…none of you are going anywhere near Ethan or Benny. If so, then you're going to meet your death!"

"Fallon, you don't die," said Benny. "Does your body produce blood?"

"I'm sorry, guys," she revealed to us. "No sorceress has blood of human. I don't even have a cardiovascular system."

"Okay, okay," said Rory. "Each of us just need at least one pint of blood. Benny and Ethan can give at least two pints."

"Two pints?" asked Ethan. "Is that even safe?"

"I'm sure you two will be fine," said Fallon. "We just need to find a hospital or doctor's office."

"There's one over there," Erica pointed out to the middle of the street.

We sprinted across the street to the doctor's office. Before we could step in, Rory and Jesse went in to check to see if the coast is clear. They have us a signal. We walked inside to the non-damaged office. In a room were syringes, water bottles, and cookies.

"I'll take their blood out," said Fallon. "You guys stay out."

Fallon grabbed a syringe and first stabbed it into Ethan. I could hear the blood running through the tube and into the syringe. It aggravates me that I wanted Ethan's blood so bad. God, I'm a monster. My throat was on fire from starvation.

A few minutes passed, Fallon came back with four pints of blood in her arms. She handed us each a pint of blood.

I slowly unwrapped mine and took a moment. Then, I slurped all of the crimson substance down my throat until it was all gone.

At last the burning in my throat faded away. So were Jesse, Erica, and Rory.

"I feel so much better," Rory breathed.

"Are they fine, Fallon?" I asked.

"Yes, I gave them cookies and water so that they wouldn't pass out," she explained.

"Guys, I'm so sorry about what happened earlier," Jesse said. "My self-control just got the best of me."

"It's okay," I said. "Jesse, I'm sure you never meant it."

"Hey, guys," said Rory coming from another room. "Look what I found." He revealed guns in his hands.

"Where did you get those?" I asked.

"All in this office. A shit load of guns are in here."

Benny and Ethan came back and noticed the guns in Rory's hands.

"Am I hallucinating?" asked Benny.

"Just come on," said Rory.

He showed us the room which was filled was all kinds of guns. Each of us grabbed another guns and bullets.

"I don't know what this society is into these days," said Fallon as she loaded her gun. "But true warriors don't use guns."

"Guys!" yelled Ethan. He and Benny came running out of the room. "We gotta go! Now!"

We followed them out of the office. I had no idea what was going on. Maybe they saw something.

Once we were outside, we looked up into the sky. A figure was floating down towards us. It was Stern. He floating on the ground grinning at us.

"Well, well, well," he chuckled. "I'm surprised to see you kids here."

"Save it, Stern," hissed Fallon.

"How dare you speak to me like that? I'm ruling San Francisco now. Just wait. Tomorrow I might be ruling the entire earth."

"Not if we can stop you," said Ethan.

"Or if I stop you."

Stern lifted his arms up and closed his eyes. The ground under our feet was rumbling like an earthquake. I grabbed onto Ethan's arm.

"What's going on?" I asked.

All objects were flying up to Stern. Rocks, wood, street signs, bikes, dirt, glass, and other objects were combining into giant form in the shape of a…monster.

When it stopped, behind Stern was a gigantic monster made of everything nearby.

"Are you kidding me?" Ethan yelled.

"Pretty much," Stern said. "Goregnack, destroy them. Show no mercy." He flew away.

Goregnack looked down at us and let out a roar.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

Erica grabbed Fallon and flew up, while Rory had Benny and I had Ethan. We were flying in the air as Goregnack chased us. The monster was pretty fast and was catching up to us.

"What are we gonna do?" I yelled.

"To that building," Erica pointed out. "Let's go!"

"Sarah, look!" Ethan pointed out in the back. I turned back.

Goregnack was creating something out of his chest. They were mini Goregnacks but they were still bigger than us.

"Oh, god," I said.

Jesse shot a window in the building which allowed us inside. When we got in there, we stopped for a while.

"Did you guys see what the thing is making?" I asked.

"Mini Goregnacks?" asked Benny.

Something crashed into the building. It was one of the mini Goregnacks.

"Shoot it!" I screamed.

Rory, Ethan, and Jesse started shooting at the thing. Mini Goregnack was lurching toward us as bullets continued to shoot at it. Another one broke through the building right behind us. Fallon and I loaded up our guns and started shooting at the other one.

"Guys, let's go all Call of Duty on their asses," yelled Rory.

Out of the blue, another mini Goregnack came into the building. Their unexpected entrances were breaking the building and it was too much to hold up.

"Guys, the building," I warned them. "It's breaking!"

"The windows!" yelled Ethan.

"What?" asked Rory.

"Guys, follow me!"

Ethan yanked me to the windows and our friends followed us. He ran through the windows dragging me along with him. The rest of them jumped through the windows as well.

As the building was tipping back, we went sliding down the windows. I was screaming my head as we slid down. My hands were trying to grab onto something, but it was just the flat surface we were slipping.

"Ethan, we can't stop!" screamed Erica.

"Shoot the windows!" commanded Ethan. "Shoot the windows!"

Fallon and Jesse grabbed their machine guns and shot at the windows below us. As they shattered into pieces, each of us plummeted back inside of the building.

The top part of the building was still falling down. None of us the control to get back onto our feet. We went tumbling down the slanted floor. Papers, desks, chairs, and other objects were falling along with us.

Ethan, who was falling before me, grabbed hold onto a support beam in the building. I was falling on the other side of him. Ethan leaped onto another support beam next to me and caught my hand.

"Ethan!" I cried out.

"I won't let you go," he said. "Not again."

Jesse and Fallon both grabbed onto the other support beam. Erica caught onto one with Benny. Rory was falling with no support beam until Jesse caught him by his ankle.

The mini Goregnacks were running back to the original Goregnack. Goregnack was lurching towards us.

"Guys, he's coming," I hollered.

"Ethan, do you know what I'm thinking of?" asked Fallon.

"Are you serious," he asked her.

"I'll tell you when."

Goregnack was getting closer and closer. What was Fallon thinking about?

"Any time now," said Rory.

"I know what I'm doing," said Ethan.

The monster was running closer. Finally it was under us.

"Now!" screeched Fallon. "Guys, let go!"

Erica, Fallon, and Ethan both let go of the support beams. We were all falling down. Ethan yanked me against his chest as we were falling for dear life. Along with us was the building collapsing onto Goregnack.

When I thought that we were going to die, we didn't. Somehow we were floating down to the ground like birds.

Pieces of Goregnack and the building were going to fall onto us. Fallon yelled, "Guys, huddle up."

All of us gathered together into a huddle like penguins. Before the pieces could hit us, a giant bubble-like shield protecting us from the broken pieces that could've fallen on us.

Finally, it stopped.


	18. Sacrifice

When the smoke finally cleared up, the shield that Fallon created disappeared. All of us straightened ourselves as we stood up.

"We got him," I shouted.

"He created that thing in his own image," said Fallon. She picked a piece of rock and threw it to the ground. "We were able to destroy it before it could destroy us."

"Nice building collapsing, by the way," Benny complimented Ethan.

"I try my hardest," said Ethan.

"Now all we have to do is get Stern," said Erica. "Where the hell is he?"

"Guys," Rory pointed out to us.

Noises of car engines were not that far. It looked like there were tanks from the army along with them.

"The army," Erica gasped. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll handle this," said Ethan.

All of the trucks stopped. Out of one of them an old but built man. He removed his glasses and gave a confused look.

"General Phineas E. Tucker," said the man.

"Ethan Morgan," said Ethan. "This is my family: Rory, Jesse, Fallon, Erica, Sarah, and Benny."

"Why are y'all here?" I demanded.

"That's military business, ma'am. We will escort you—"

"No, this is our fight," said Fallon. "If you think that this is some kind of extra terrestrial shit, you thought wrong."

"What in the Sam hell are y'all talking about?" Tucker demanded.

"Sir, we are nothing like you. Like any of you." said Benny. "I'm a spellmaster. These four are vampires. Ethan reads thoughts and moves things with his mind."

All of the soldiers started laughing at Benny. I came up and led him back to our group.

"Prove it, boy," laughed Tucker.

Benny deliberately snapped his fingers and said, "Look at your gun."

Tucker looked down and found his gun to be replaced with a snake. He dropped it to the ground and pulled out another gun. The rest of the army pulled out their guns and aimed at us.

Unexpectedly, all of their guns and even their tanks floated up into the air. One of their guns was aiming at Tucker. Ethan stepped up in front of us.

"Mary, mother of god," Tucker said under his breath. "What are you?"

"You don't live in the world you think you live in," Ethan explained. "We're on your side. We need all the help we can get. I don't care about you or your army. I care about them, alright? Help us, please. I'll drop them."

Ethan let the guns drop to the ground. He stepped back towards me and I grabbed his arm.

"What are we going up against?" Tucker asked us.

"Stern was a sorcerer," Ethan said aloud. "He wanted power more than anything. He has the Optimus force. He is living energy and controls everything and anything. You have never seen anything like this. This is dangerous, but it's the only way to save us all. I'm not letting Stern take us down without a fight."

"Neither will I," said Tucker.

"Ethan, can you get anything?" I asked.

"I know where he is. We have to head to the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Gentlemen, let's follow these kids."

Rory and Jesse lifted Benny and Ethan on their backs as we followed them to the Golden Gate Bridge. We led the army tanks straight towards there.

Until we stopped. We realized that the other side of the bridge was gone.

"Oh, no," I said. "The bridge."

"Stern must've done this." said Fallon. "What do we do now?"

"Everybody, get on the bridge!" commanded Ethan. "Hurry up!"

"Ethan, what are you doing?" I asked.

He stopped at the end of the bridge and looked back at me. "Don't worry. This is what I made for."

Ethan turned back and slowly lifted up his arms. As he closes his eyes, the bridge started rumbling. Most of the soldiers were startled.

"What is he doing?" asked Tucker.

"Don't interrupt him," I snapped at him.

Both ends of the Golden Gate Bride have broke and began floating into mid air. Ethan was doing all of this.

"I'm proud of him," I said.

"So am I," mumbled Benny.

Suddenly, the sounds of crashing waves were far from us. I turned to my right and saw it. Millions of gallons of heavy water heading toward us.

"Stern is trying to stop us," said Benny. "Ethan needs to stop."

"If he stops, then we'll all die," said Jesse. "He can't float us all the way up in time."

"No more time to be wasted," Fallon interrupted. She ran floated down to the shore. "Sometime you have to make sacrifices…even if the sacrifice is yourself."

"Fallon, what are you doing?" Jesse yelled at her.

"I'll stop this thing," she replied. "Jesse, do me a favor!"

"Anything!"

"Don't forget about me!"

"I won't. I can't!"

"Farewell, my darling." A tear dripped from her face.

Before the water could hit us, Fallon lifted his arms up and the rushing waves circles us like a shield. We looked down at her. She was in a circle surrounded by water. While Ethan floated us up more, Fallon didn't come back up or anything. She just stayed there blocking everything.

"Fallon, get back up," I screamed. "Fallon?!"

She didn't come back up. Her arms fell back to her body and the waves crashed down on her. They finally calmed down.

"NOOOO!" screamed Jesse. He lurched towards the end of the bridge wanting to leap into the water for Fallon. Rory and I forcefully tackled him down and locked his arms together.

"Jesse, it's too late," I told him. "I'm sorry. Her mind was made up."

"Bring her back," he mumbled to himself. "Bring her back to me. Don't take her away from me. Please don't!"

Finally, he stopped shaking and looked up at me. "She's gone, isn't she?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Fallon made this choice and she got te results of it."

"She already a choice, Jesse. Fallon chose you."

"I will never be able to heal as faster as I did before. By the power of immortality, I vow to avenge my Fallon if it's the last thing I ever do."

Fallon had to sacrifice herself for us. How could we take advantage of that kind of friend like Fallon? She gave herself up for us and we must fight in her honor.

I stood in front of the army and said, "We are going up against something none of you ever thought would exist. This army is inhumanly powerful and unstoppable, but this is not their place. This is not a world for robots and evil people to take over. This is our home! No one comes to our world and tells us what to do! We are going to fight until we can't fight anymore! Let's open the gates of hells and lock these bastards in there!"

All of them cheered in response. I knew how they felt. They have no clue about what Stern is capable of. They were only fighting for their world. I'm fighting for my family: Rory, Benny, Erica, and Ethan. All of them were worth fighting for.

I looked to the side of our flying bridge. A view of an old building caught my eye. The place on an island looked so familiar. Have I seen this place before? What was the name of it?

"Alcatraz?" Benny mumbled.

Alcatraz! The most dangerous prison ever. How could I forget this place? I wonder if Al Capone's body was found here.

"He's here," I said.

"We're gonna stop that bastard," said Rory. "Whatever it takes. For Fallon."

"She shall be avenged," murmured Jesse.

Ethan lowered us to the shore of Alcatraz island. Benny said to the army, "Guys, I'll make sure he doesn't see y'all. Stay here."

Benny waved his hands at them and they suddenly disappeared.

"Did you make them disappear?" I asked.

"No, they're just invisible," he explained.

The six of us stepped off and stopped for the moment. I looked at Ethan and he looked back.

"I'm sorry that I ever dragged you into the supernatural world in the first time," I blurted out.

"If you hadn't expose your true species to me, I would've never known you," he said.

"I love you."

"I know."

"Guys, it's time for me to expose my secret," said Erica. "Out of you three dorks…I actually thought all three of y'all were cute."

We all looked at her. I pulled Ethan close to me in jealousy.

"What?" asked Jesse. "Which one of them do you like the most?"

"Well…" Out of the ordinary, Erica threw herself onto Rory and forcefully kissed him.

"Why did I see this coming in the first place?" said Benny.

Finally, she let him go and smiled a bit. Rory just looked at her surprised.

"Alright, Air," he said. "I have never so attracted to you until now."

"Where's Stern?" demanded Jesse. "I want him to suffer now."

"And he will," I said.

Figures started appearing from Alcatraz. It was those androids. Along with them was Stern.

"Only six of y'all were there," joked Stern. "Oh, yes, the sorceress. What's her name again? Fallon. I bet she's doing good now."

Jesse angrily clenched his teeth tight.

"We stopped you once," Ethan said aloud. "You know that we can stop you again."

"Yes, but when I have an army, I am unstoppable."

"You were unstoppable…until you met us."

Benny snapped his fingers to reveal the army. Stern gazed at us.

Once the sun went down, the battle began.


	19. We're at War

Our U.S. Army lurched toward the andriod soldiers. At the infinite beginning of the fight, the army immediately assailed them, knocking them to the ground, striking them in the chest with their guns, and tackling them to the ground. Our army was strong enough for us and they risk heir lives for our country.

"Let's help them," said Jesse.

The six of us urgently joined the fight by knocking every android that got in our way to the ground.

For me, every other andriod that tried to take me down, I snapped their necks or upper body. I angrily punched and kicked them.

Rory, Erica, and Jesse struck them in any violent way possible. Jesse, with the envy of avenging his love, Fallon, swung his arm at them, ripping off their heads, arms, and legs. His broken heart and deep sadness let out his anger on all of them.

Benny blasted lightning at his opponents. Ethan telekinetically slammed his opponents against each other killing them and destroying each and every one.

Precipitously, the crashing waves rose high and crashed down near us. A figure appeared from the gloomy water. It looked like a woman…with facial scars.

"Fallon?" I shrieked. She's alive! "How?"

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," she answered. "Jesse! It's me. Fallon! I'm alive!"

Jesse responded to Fallon's screaming. His face lit up like a light bulb. Her mouth curled into a smile as he breathed, "Fallon."

"I'm not leaving you ever," she said.

"I knew you wouldn't."

Fallon joined us in the fight for our lives. She was very good at fighting. She was like Erica with her cat-like agility and elegant stance unlike Rory and Jesse's untamed, animalistic moves. Ethan continued to attack his opponents with his telekinesis.

The army soldiers continued to beat the androids to their deaths. Some of our soldiers were injured but they were still able to fight.

Stern, who was still in the back, looked around shocked about his defeated army. On his metal helmet looked like a blue jewel—the Optimus!

"Ethan, he has the Optimus jewel," I said. "Destroy it now!"

Ethan lurched toward Stern. Stern lifted his arm up at Ethan. Ethan abruptly drop to his knees in agony.

"You know, Ethan," Stern said calmly. "Optimus and Phoenix are brothers."

"I'm well aware of that," grunted Ethan.

"Optimus, starchild of galaxy, but Phoenix is starchild of the universe which is bigger than the galaxy."

"Which makes you weak."

"You are so pathetic and ridiculous yet powerful. Too powerful."

"What are you saying?"

"Join me."

"What?"

"Join me and together we can rule this entire world."

"I rather die."

"I will be Optimus forever!" Stern laughed menacingly

"For all eternity, dumbass," yelled Ethan.

"Very well then. There's a dark side in everybody, Ethan, and I am determined to bring it out of you. Your friends are too important to you. I shall make short work of them. You won the battle, but you're about to lose the war."

Stern lifted up his arm. The Golden Gate Bridge started shaking. What is he doing? The bridge floated up into the air by itself aiming at the crowd of the U.S. Army and our friends.

Ethan's head snapped back and yelled, "No!"

Before the bridge could fall on our friends, Ethan reached out his hand to them. The bridge stopped a few feet above them and quickly floated back to the water.

Suddenly, two pairs of arms gripped both my arms and held me to my knees. Stern was in the back of me with his hand gripping my neck.

"Ethan!" I cried out.

He turned back and reached out to us. The Optimus jewel flew from Stern's helmet and into Ethan's palm.

"Give me that!" Stern demanded.

"Let her go or I'll smash it!"

"Smash it and her head comes off."

"Ethan, don't worry about me!" I cried.

"Shut up!" hissed Stern as he gripped my throat tighter.

Ethan looked at the jewel and looked at us. "If you give Sarah back… I'll give you the Optimus."

"I don't trust you. If I give her back, you're just going to smash it. Jewel first."

"No, if I do, you're still going to kill her. Sarah first."

"No, jewel."

"I won't give it to you unless you give her back. We trade at the same time."

"I'll be fine with that."

The guards let me go but Stern held my arms against my back. The both of them slowly walked towards each other and stopped.

Ethan stretched his arm out with the jewel, while Stern pushed me towards Ethan still gripping my arm. As they were close enough, Stern laid his palm on the jewel and Ethan grabbed my hand. At the moment, they both exchanged the jewel and me.

Ethan yanked me against his chest and I started crying. "What do we do now?" I quietly whimpered.

"He started it," he whispered. "And I will finish it."

At the split second, Ethan threw one arm over me and the arm in front and he flipped me to the back of him. Before I could question him on what he was doing, I turned around and Ethan telekinetically pushed me back. I went flying back toward our friends and gently fell on my back.

Once Ethan turned back, Stern threw his hands at Ethan and some kind of blue laser-like form came from his palms aiming at Ethan.

"No!" I screamed. Benny and Erica held me back.

Ethan waved his hands out in front of himself. The blue laser was suddenly blocked from Ethan. Somehow he was strong enough to hold the laser back with his telekinesis.

"Oh, my god," gasped Rory. "He's shielding it."

"This is not good," said Fallon. "It's too much power. He can't handle all of that."

Stern glanced at us. He threw his arm at us. Blue laser was aiming at us from us other hand while he was still shooting at Ethan. Before it could hit us, Ethan threw one of his arms at us shielding us from the laser beam. Poor Ethan shielding himself and us from the lasers of Stern.

"Too much!" screeched Fallon. "He can't hold on anymore! I know what Stern is doing!"

"What is it, Fallon?" I demanded. "What?!"

We all glanced at Ethan who was looking at us while still blocking the laser beams and shut his eyes. Out of the blue, an orange glowing mysteriously appeared covering Ethan. It wasn't a glowing. They were flames. Ethan's eyes shot open and they were no longer chocolate brown. They were fiery orange.

"What's happening?" asked Benny.

"The Phoenix," I mumbled.

Ethan looked distinctly at the flames surrounding him and screamed at the top of his lungs, "NOOOOOOO!"


	20. Phoenix Reborn

A bright light flashed before my eyes. An unstoppable force blow me away off of my feet. I was falling with no control. At last my body slammed onto the ground. I've never experienced this piercing pain inside of me.

My eyes fluttered to the view of a man on fire. Ethan! He was standing there gazing at us—in his Phoenix form. He flashed a villainous smile at me.

"I'm back," he laughed.

All of us stood up and stared ghastly at Ethan with glowing, fiery eyes, his cot shaded with red, orange, and yellow, and covered in cosmic flames.

"Don't shoot at him," I commanded Tucker.

"Hold your fire," he commanded his army.

Stern smiled as he stepped up to Phoenix.

"Phoenix, I've been waiting for you," he said.

"Optimus, brother of Phoenix," he breathed.

"At last you have returned. With both of our powers combined together, we can rule this entire world."

"I see. You brought me back for that only reason. I want to control and destroy everything except there is one flaw."

"And that is?"

"You are not part of this."

Stern's Optimus jewel suddenly disintegrates into dust with blue smoke following and disappearing taking away Stern's powers.

"No," he gasped. "W-What have you done?"

"I manipulate, control, and destroy anything I want. Whatever Phoenix wants, Phoenix gets."

"Why did I bring you to me? Why?!"

"I am fire…and life incarnate! Now and for all eternity…I am Phoenix!"

Most of Stern's androids, who were still alive, shot at Phoenix.

"No!" I screamed. It was too late. Bullets deliberately shot into the back of Ethan's body. Phoenix turned back to them and floated into the air.

Stern's androids abruptly transformed into dust. Each of them becames little bits of matter and blew away into the air.

"Dear god," gasped Benny.

"Everybody, get out of here!" Erica screamed. All of them ran for their lives. "Run! Save yourselves before you die! RUN!"

Everybody surrounding Ethan began floating into the air and disintegrating into dust. Dirt and rocks were dancing into the wind. Fires were starting as street lights were thrown against objects. Everything tumbling, rolling, flying, spiraling out of control. Nothing was uncontrolled by the power of the Phoenix. It was breaking my heart into pieces. Water of the ocean surrounding us started to float up into the air by itself. Even the Alcatraz prison transformed into dust.

"What have I done?" said Stern. "Dear God…what have I done?!"

Stern attempted to make a mad dash for it. Phoenix caught him in the act. Stern was suddenly smoking and flames were covering his entire body burning to death.

He was crawling towards me. His skin burning off and his living flesh was revealed frightening me.

"I am sorry," he gasped to me. "I didn't know. I didn't know what I have done!" At the brink of death, his ashes blew away into the wind.

"We have to go before he kills us," said Fallon.

"No, we can't leave him," said Benny.

"It's too late for Ethan," said Erica. "He's gone."

"He's still in there, Air," said Rory.

"Somebody has to stop him," said Jesse.

"You guys go," I said. "I'll stop him."

"Sarah, are you insane?" shrieked Benny. "He'll kill you."

"I can't die, remember?" I reminded him.

"Just do what you need to do," said Benny. "I believe in you."

"Thank you. Now go. Hurry!"

My friends ran to safety near the Golden Gate Bridge. Phoenix was up at the surface of the atmosphere smiling as disastrous strikes.

He wasn't always the bird on fire. He was Ethan, the awkward, sweet, brave man whom I fell in love with. He would never harm anyone unless they were harming the ones he loves the most. Everybody has a dark side in them. Ethan did his best to control his. Unfortunately, he lost the will to control him. Now I must get him to control the untamed Phoenix inside of him.

"Ethan!" I screamed. Phoenix looked down at me. "Ethan, I know you're still in there! Don't let it control you!"

I floated up into the air to get Ethan back. Suddenly, a strong wind forcefully pushed me down but I was still flying. Bits and pieces of my skin and flesh were flying away revealin my internal body, but the bits flew back to me.

Only pieces of my clothing were flying off of my body. Although I wasn't dying, my flesh was burning me for the first time since my painful vampiric transformation.

My friends glance at us from down. Jesse said, "She's burning. Can she make it?"

"Lord help this child of the night," begged Fallon.

My flimsy upper body dropped a little. When I regained a bit of strength back, I threw my upper body up. Chunks of the flesh of my chest were flying away. I let out a screech of agony and started crying.

I couldn't believe this with my own eyes. Ethan—my Ethan—was trying to kill me. How could do this? He loved me and he lets Phoenix control him and try to kill me. How dare he?!

Momentarily, my flesh returned back to me. I was left in my tanktop revealing my bra a little bit and my jeans that were burnt up to my thighs.

Finally, I was there floating face to face with Phoenix. Tears and sweat running down my face. I have never felt this much pain since the death of my parents when I was little girl. Plus, I've never been this tired either. I wasn't crying because of this. Only because of what this cosmic entity has done to Ethan. This form of Ethan was horrifying. His fiery eyes, his veins showing through his skin, and the evil look on his face. This wasn't him.

I was choking from all of the screaming and suffocating with a sensation of burning in my throat. Was this the end for me?

"Would you die…for them?" He asked.

The question unleashes a flow of anger and sadness in me.

"Them?!" I bursted out screaming. "I am burning to death here and you think that it's for them?! You think you know everything but you don't know this! Not for them. No. I die f-f-for you!"

Phoenix glared at me. "Yes, for you, Ethan. You are the only one I-I am dying for here. You're still there. Don't let it control you anymore."

The Phoenix continued to stare at me. Please, Ethan, come back to me. Please! I need you.

At the brief moment, his orange eyes transformed back into Ethan's chocolate brown eyes. However, everything surrounding us was still in control of the Phoenix.

"Save me," he begged. He was Ethan again. "Sarah, help me!"

"Ethan—"

"I don't care what you have to do, Sarah. Just do it before everybody dies! Even if it means that I have to die."

I looked at him straight in his eyes. He was really serious. Ethan was begging me to kill him.

"But if I do, then…here we go again. I'll never see you again." I sobbed.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices even if the sacrifice is your own life."

As tears continued to run down my face, Ethan crushed me against his chest and I burst into tears. This was too hard. I can't kill Ethan. Not now, not ever! Unless…I can't believe that I'm actually thinking of this.

"I can't do it." I whimpered.

"You can. You will." Ethan said.

I gave him a short yet passionate kiss on the lips one last time. Then, I kissed him on the cheek. I gave him another kiss on the neck and continued kissing his neck. On the last kiss, I pressed my lips against his neck for a long time.

"What is she doing?" asked Benny.

"What she always does," answered Erica. "Saving him."

My mouth opened wide and I did the only thing I had to do—the only way that the Phoenix will never return to Ethan is if Ethan wasn't human. I bite him.

Ethan let out a scream of agony which caused everything in power to blow. His screaming finally calmed down. I stopped the biting and wiped his blood off my lips. I locked my arms around Ethan and yelled, "Go to hell, Phoenix! And never come back!"

As we slowly floated back down, everything else floated back down along with us. I held Ethan against my chest as we were falling.

Finally, my back hit the ground. It didn't hurt as much as Phoenix's burning. I kept Ethan to my chest. When everything stopped, it grew silent. My hearing stayed on Ethan's heartbeat. It startled me when it came to a stop. Stop?! Why did it stop?!

"Sarah?" I looked up at Benny. "What have you done?"

"He asked me to kill him," I explained. "I couldn't do that. I just couldn't."

"Sarah, don't cry," said a voice. It sounded a lot like Ethan. I thought…I thought his heart stop.

I slowly pulled him away to look at him. Ethan was back to his original form, but it was different. He looked quite more handsome, his eyes were closed, and his skin has gotten more pale.

"Ethan…open your eyes," I whispered.

Moments later, his eyes opened. No longer did Ethan have the same dark brown eyes he used to have. They were glowing gold.

"He is immortal now," mumbled Fallon.

"You're like me now," I said to him.

"How come you didn't kill me?" He asked.

"I did, but being undead is better than being dead. How do you feel?"

"I never felt more alive until now. I feel reborn."

Carefully, I helped him up. Once he was on his feet, I hugged him victoriously and pulled back.

"So what now?" asked Erica.

"We should probably pick up everything," suggested Benny. "We going to have put the Golden Gate Bridge back in place. Also, clean up the entire city…with the building. We…We went through a lot but…we are finally at peace."

"Or we could just take a break," Rory suggested. "We could take a vacation. Paris, Morocco, Brazi, maybe China, or Vegas."

"I'm in," said Jesse. "How about you, darlin'?"

"Wherever you go, I'm coming with you," said Fallon.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be," I chuckled. "Ethan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just…hungry."

"Don't worry. We'll get you blood."

"Actually, Benny looks pretty appetizing."

"What?!" shrieked Benny.

We all started laughing. Benny nervously laughed along.

"Just joking, Benny," chuckled Ethan. "I would never do that."

Ethan walked right pass him and flashed his fangs. "I wasn't joking, but I vow to never bite you."

"Deal," said Benny.

**THE END**


End file.
